Nowhere
by BNN'SM- A
Summary: Tsumetai, déscendant d'un des 5 soldats ne possède aucuns dons shamaniques, rejeté de ce fait par Hana et délaissé par les humains à cause de son physique et de son père, la seule personne s'interessant à lui semble être Tao Men. Shonen-ai,Yaoi à venir
1. Prologue

Nowhere

**Titre :** Nowhere, Prologue ou ce que ça donne lorsqu'une banane se met à écrire une histoire avec un perso complètement barge.

**Auteur : **Banana-sama

**Disclamer : **Hao Asakura est le seul Dieu qui existe, Horo est une marque de congélo, Ren est le parrain de la mafia chinoise le plus recherché au monde, Pirika possède un cerveau et Anna est une sainte. Sans oublier que Manta mesure aujourd'hui 1m90 et que Chocolove est un comique mondialement reconnu. u.u

Ettttt non, hélas, Shaman King ne m'appartient pas. ( Ô rage, Ô désespoir ! )

**Résumé :** Être un descendant des cinq soldalts n'est pas chose aisée, et le fait de ne possèder aucuns dons shamaniques n'aide en rien , Tsumetai va rapidement s'en rendre compte. Rejeté par les enfants de son âge parce qu'il voit les fantômes et délaissé par Hana et ses amis car il n'a aucun pouvoir, la seule personne s'interessant à lui semble être le jeune Tao Men, bien décidé à lui rendre la vie plus invivable qu'elle ne l'est déjà, enfin pendant un instant seulement ...

Prologue

Tsumetai, six ans fusillait du regard la fenêtre face à lui, à defaut d'avoir une personne de chair et de sang dans son champ de vision. Il fusillait chaques foutus flocons de cette foutue neige qui tombaient sur le foutu rebord de cette foutue fenêtre de sa foutue maison, dans son foutu village où vivait sa foutue famille, où il y avait cette foutue école, où il y avait tous ces foutus gamins, où ces foutus dieux avaient décidés qu'il passerait le reste de sa foutue existance.

Derière lui, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un long grincement. Quittant les flocons des yeux, il fixa son attention sur le reflet des personnes présentes dans la pièce, sur le palier.

- Je suis vraiment désolé que vous vous soyez dérangé pour lui ...

- Oui, oui, c'est ça !! Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de vos excuses ! Je donne une chance à votre petit-fils et voilà où ça me mène ! Cette saloperie ne vaut pas mieux que son père !! Que je ne vois plus !

La porte claqua avec tant de force que le garçon rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et ferma les yeux, temporèrement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le sourire aux lèvres, il ne restait plus que le reflet de son grand-père dans la vitre. Il le vit pousser un long, très long soupir et passer sa main dans sa barbe avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Tsumetai ...

L'enfant ne répondit pas à l'appel de son aïeul, le regard éternellement encré sur les carreaux couvers de givre. Peu de personne l'appellait par son nom. Tellement peu qu'il lui arrivait bien des fois de ne même plus y répondre, bien qu'aujourd'hui il savait parfaitement que l'on s'adressait à lui. A lui et à personne d'autre.

- Tsumetai, regarde-moi quand je te parle ...

Aucune réaction du principal intéressé. Pourquoi le regarder ? Il sait déjà qu'une fois qu'il aura détaché son regard de la fenêtre, il aura droit à une belle leçon de morale. Alors autant prendre son temps. Surtout que cette fois il n'y est pas aller de main morte.

-Tu es conscient que tu a faillit le tuer ?

Le sourire du garçon se transforma en rictus, déformant ses traits, lui donnant un air diabolique, un air de ...

Démon.

OoOoO

- Sale bête !!

- Mort au loup !!

- Démon !!

Seul. Seul au milieu de tous. Tous ces foutus gamins. Rien que du bétail. De la bouffe pour les loups. Du bétail qui ne sait que beuler, qui se croit plus fort que le loup. Juste parce qu'ils sont nombreux. Rien que du bétail, rien que de la bouffe. Même les loups n'en voudraient pas. Ils sont si pathétiques. Le vrai bétail se tiendrait tranquille. Le vrai bétail tremblerait devant le loup. Le vrai bétail n'essayerait pas de se berner, il n'essayerait pas de croire qu'il peut battre le loup.

Ô comme le loup aimerait tous les tuer.

Tsumetai se trouvait dans la cour de l'école, au beau milieu de ses « camarades de classe » qui ne cessaient de l'insulter. Le garçon s'en fichait, les yeux perdus dans les nuages en continuel mouvement. Il s'en fichait totalement. --_Le bétail peut toujours beuler--._ Son père et son grand-père lui l'on toujours répété; « Tu n'es pas comme les autres, et ça ils le verront. Ils verront à quel point tu es différent d'eux. Les gens ont peur de ce qui ne leur ressemble pas. Ne leur en veut pas » Alors ils s'en fichait, du moins quelques temps.

Un gamin, un peu plus courageux que les autres, ou un peu plus stupide que les autres, s'approcha de lui, une pierre à la main.

- Hé le monstre, répond quand on te parle !

Le monstre en question quitta sa contemplation du ciel pour fixer son interlocuteur, qui recula d'un pas. L'autre afficha un sourire sans joie, un sourire de satisfaction. --_Le bétail se remet à sa place_--. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi l'écolier avait reculé. **Ils** lui faisaient peur. Ses yeux. L'un d'un vert émeuraude et l'autre, celui qui les effraient tous, rouge. Rouge sang. Comme celui qui dégouline des crocs du loup après un massacre.

- Me ... Me regarde pas comme ça !!

Il tremblait maintenant. Son sourire s'étala un peu plus. --_Pathétique, faible, prévisible_--. Son regard quitta un court instant l'enfant devant lui, parcoura rapidement l'ensemble du « bétail » avant de revenir à son point de départ. --_Tous les mêmes..._--.

- J't'ai dit de ne pas me regarder comme ça !!

Il hurlait. --_Gibier..._--. Ô comme il semblait avoir peur, et il ne lui avait encore rien fait.

- Arrête !!!

Par peur, par colère aussi sans doute, le gamin jeta la pierre qu'il gardait si précieusement en main. Il la jeta avec toute la force et toute la rage dont est capable un enfant de six ans. Il la jeta et elle frappa le monstre à la tête, lui faisant fermer les yeux, ses yeux si effrayant, ses yeux qui n'avaient rien d'humain. Elle lui fit fermer les yeux et elle fit couler son sang. Le même qui court dans les veines de chaque enfant sur cette terre mais qui ici appartient à un démon qui n'en a que l'apparence.

- Bétail ...

Le garçon ne bougeait plus, tétanisé, pétrifié. --_Comme du bétail face à un loup_--. Il se sentit trembler de plus belle. Un monstre, un démon, tout ce que vous voulez, mais ce qui ce tenait face à lui... ce n'était pas un enfant. Ce n'était même pas humain. Un humain ne sourirait pas comme ça. Un humain n'aurait pas des yeux comme ça. Un humain ne le regarderait même pas comme ça. Les larmes lui montaient peu à peu. Il avait peur, horriblement peur. Ces membres refusaient même de bouger, tout son être était focalisé sur la chose devant lui, entièrement tenaillé par la peur.

- Rien que du bétail ...

Tsumetai leva les yeux, les posa sur son agresseur et se rua sur lui en hurlant. Un hurlement de rage. L'autre hurla aussi, mais de peur. Tous les autres hurlèrent. Il se jeta sur le gamin déjà en pleurs. Il se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol, appuyant de tout son poigt sur sa gorge, y plantant ses dents, le mordant à même la chaire tandis que sa proie hurlait de plus belle. Le sang ne mit pas longtemps à s'écouler entre ses lèvres. Et l'autre hurlait, hurlait. Il hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons, se débatant comme il pouvait, de plus en plus faible à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

Midori Keigo, proviseur de son état, se rua hors de son bureau, se demandant à quels jeux barbares les sales momes dont il avait la responsabilité pouvaient jouer pour qu'ils hurlent de la sorte. Il comprit rapidement qu'ils ne s'agissait en rien d'un jeu. Tous les gamins couraient, dans tout les sens, complètement paniqués. _--Comme le bétail lorsque le loup est entré dans la bergerie--_.Son regard vagabonda de part et d'autre de la petite cour. Il ne savait avec exactitude ce qu'il cherchait, mais ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est que lorsqu'il l'aura trouvé, il aura trouvé la source de toute cette agitation et ce, bien qu'il en eu une petite idée. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement près du mur du fond, juste au pied de l'arbre couvert de neige, là où il n'allait jamais retirer la couche de poudreusse afin que les enfants puissent s'y amuser tranquillement. Sauf que le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux n'avait rien d'amusant et n'était pas représentatif de l'idée qu'il se faisait de la tranquillité.

Deux gamins étaient au sol, l'un sur le dos, hurlant et pleurant de tout son être, l'autre le plaquant à terre et le mordant sans retenue à la gorge. La neige autour d'eux était couverte du sang s'échappant par flots de la morsure du petit.

Le directeur ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il fonça jusqu'au près des enfants avec la ferme intention d'en sauver un et de tuer l'autre, son choix déjà fait. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, fort de son élan, il envoya sa jambe dans les côtes du monstre de l'école, le faisant lâcher prise et faire un vol plané avant qu'il n'aterrisse brutalement sur le sol gelé. Derrière lui, l'autre gamin hurlaient encore. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans son dos. Il n'eu le temps que de voir une institutrice emmener le petit avant de reporter son attention sur le démon devant lui. Ce dernier se tenait les côtes, à l'endroit où il venait de le frapper et lui souriait en hurlant « _Bétail !! Bétail !! Rien que du bétail !! Rien que du foutu bétail !! Même les loups n'en voudrait pas !!! » _ à répétition. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta immobile face à l'enfant. Il ne sut pas non plus combien de fois celui-ci répéta sa litanie avant d'éclater de rire. Trop longtemps, trop de fois selon lui.

Il s'élança une nouvelle fois, bien décidé de ne pas se contenter de lui briser quelques côtes. Il allait tuer ce monstre, personne ne le regretterait et tous l'acclameraient, lui, pour leur avoir débarassé de l'enfant-loup.

Son pied s'éleva et frappa le gosse au visage, le mettant une nouvelle fois à terre. Pour autant, il ne cessa pas de rire, ni de sourire. Keigo le regarda une fois encore. Le gamin devait bien avoir plusieurs côtes de casseés, le coup qu'il avait reçut à l'instant laissait s'écouler un mince filet de sang de sa bouche, à moins que se ne fut celui du petit qu'il venait de mordre, une longue coupure se dessinait sur son front et il riait, riait. Le proviseur fut prit d'un immense frisson. Cette chose n'est pas humaine, il devait la tuer point. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Pour la troisième fois, il lança sa jambe et le frappa. Cette fois, le petit corps heurta le mur de la cour et tomba sur le ventre, face contre neige. Il cessa de rire et gémit.

- Ha ! Tu as mal sale monstre ?!!! Tu as mal hein ?!! Et bien tu vas voir ce que je leur fais, moi, aux monstres comme toi !!

Il avait mal ? Et bien parfait !

Il le frappa une quatrième fois. Puis une cinquième, une sixième ... Il perdit rapidement le compte des coups qu'il lui donnait. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait totalement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le faire souffrir, lui faire passer l'envie de rire. A ça oui, il n'allait par rire de sitôt !!

Il armait une énième frappe lorsqu'il sentit son pied d'appuis glisser sur le verglas. Son corps bascula en arrière et sa tête heurta violament le sol, l'étourdissant complètement. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il reprenait quelque peu ses esprits qu'il remarqua que le gamin était assis sur son torse, rendant sa respiration difficile, une pierre en main et le même sourire que précédemment accroché aux lèvres.

- Ushi*-san ...

Un silence prit place où le regard de l'enfant s'accrocha à celui du proviseur. Où son sourire se transforma en rictus et où ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'on ne sait quelle lueur. Où le brave directeur eu la certitude que l'être qu'il avait sur lui était tout sauf humain. Où le brave directeur fut parcouru d'une sensation désagréable lui hérissant les cheveux à la base du crane et lui donnant une multitude de frissons, une sensation plus communément appelée peur.

- Ushi-san devrait savoir que le bétail ne peut rien faire contre le loup. Ushi-san devrait savoir que le bétail se fait toujours dévorer par le loup... Tou-jours ...

L'enfant-loup leva la pierre au-dessus de sa tête, son rictus étirant un peu plus le coin de ses lèvres. _--Le bétail va être remis à sa place--_. Il regarda une dernière fois les yeux emplits de terreur de l'adulte sous lui et abattit le roc sur son visage en riant de plus belle.

_« Bétail ! Bétail ! Rien que du bétail ! Rien que du foutu bétail ! Même les loups n'en voudraient pas ! Bétail ! Bétail ! ... »_

OoOoO

Le grand-père passa lentement une main dans sa barbe. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Midori-san, il avait réussi à se débarasser de son petit-fils avant qu'il ne lui transforme le visage en viande hachée, les coups de pierre sur la tête l'ayant aidé à reprendre ses esprits plus rapidement que l'enfant ne l'aurait prévu. Quand au gamin dévoré vivant, il aurait été transporté à l'hopital le plus proche et ses jours ne serait plus en danger. Il posa les yeux sur son descendant qui lui donnait toujours le dos et fixait obstinément les flocons tomber de l'autre côté des carreaux. Lui s'en était sortit avec trois côtes brisées, quelques lésions internes sans gravité ainsi qu'une légère cicatrice courant au dessus de son oeil droit et se stoppant sur sa tempe. L'aïeul poussa un soupir et s'adressa à l'enfant.

- Tsumetai, tu es conscient de ce que tu as fait ?

Le reflet de l'interessé sur la vitre afficha un sourire sans joie.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, tu as failli tuer ce gosse et tu as agressé ton directeur. Il n'y a absolument pas de quoi en être fier !

Le reflet du sourire s'agrandit. Ô que si, il en était fier. Il en était très fier même.

Le vieil homme commençait à perdre patience. Ce môme se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. Il se fichait des humains, de tous ceux qui pouvait l'insulter, le trainer dans la boue. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Sur l'image traversés de floncons, les yeux varions encadrés de cheveux noirs se détachèrent du paysage extérieur pour se poser sur le double du grand-père. Sans abandonner son sourire, il déclara dans sa langue natale :

- '' Le bétail voulait voir un monstre, je lui en ai montré un ...''

- Tsumetai ...

- '' Ils voulaient tous voir un monstre ... Tous ... Je leur ai montré ce qu'ils voulaient voir. Pourtant, ils devraient tous savoir que les monstres dévorent le bétail... N'importe quel monstre aurait mangé un bétail aussi idiot. ''

- Ce n'est pas une raison !! fit le vieil homme en haussant le ton. Tu as oublié tout ce que ton père et moi t'avons dit ? ''Les humains... ''

- '' Les humains ont peur de ce qui ne leur ressemble pas. Je ne dois pas leur en vouloir ... Je connais le refrain par coeur « Ojii-san ** ». ''

Le gamin quitta la fenêtre et fit face à son aïeul. Son sourire avait rétrécit mais pas pour autant disparut. L'attitude arrogante dont il faisait preuve avait le don d'énerver son « Ojii-san », ce dernier qui pourtant était d'une nature on ne peut plus patiente laissait échapper son agassement. Quoi qu'il fasse, qu'il tente, qu'il lui explique, son petit-fils ne parvenait pas à se débarasser de la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le reste de l'humanité. Il n'arrivait pas à ignorer les insultes des hommes ou même des autres shamans. Le résonner semblait peine perdue. Le monde extérieur semblait avoir forgé cet enfant avec tous ses maux et toute la cruauté dont seuls sont capables les hommes. A qui en vouloir le plus ? Le petit ne faisait que répondre à une haine présente autour de lui depuis sa naissance. Une haine réciproque. A la seule différence que lui, ne craignait pas les autres. Il s'amusait de leurs réactions lorsqu'il les provoquait, lorsqu'il s'approchait d'eux, lorqu'ils voyaient ses yeux qu'ils qualifiaient tous d'inhumains. Le vieil homme s'était même un jour demandé si son petit-fils ne provoquait pas volontairement les incidents dans lesquels il était impliqué, s'il ne blessait pas volontairement les autres par simple goût du sang, pour le simple plaisir de les voir crier, hurler, le haïr et enfin le craindre.

L'enfant pouvant voir les fantômes mais étant incapable de les utiliser, les shamans du village le tenaient à l'écart, chose difficile à vivre lorsqu'on descend d'une famille de shamans et qu'on est le fils de l'un des cinq solddats.

N'étant accepté par aucune des deux communautés, le gamin avait fini par s'isoler, à ne vivre que dans son propre monde, où les shaman n'ont pas leur place et où les humains ne sont rien d'autre que du bétail.

L'enfant-loup, le monstre, le démon, la bête, les gens dits « normaux » l'ont affublés de bien des noms. Tellement qu'il arrivait au gamin de ne même plus répondre à celui que son père lui avait donné.

Il devait l'avouer, le vieil homme qu'il était ne savait plus quoi faire. Résonner ce petit serait peine perdue. Quand à résonner le reste du monde ... Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Tsumetai ...

Le garçon ayant momentanément reporté son attention vers la fenêtre la retourna vers son grand-père. Son sourire avait disparut, ainsi que son attitude arrogante. Il semblait calme, aucune trace d'agressivité ne s'affichait sur son visage aux yeux varions entourés de cheveux noirs dont les mèches aux reflets bleus nuit allaient ça et là. Il tenait ses côtes douloureuses d'une main et l'autre était posée près du rebord de la fenêtre. Ses bandages apparaissaent entre les plis de sa tunique ouverte et d'autres, plus anciens couvraient ses avant-bras, résultats de quelques « incidents » ultérieurs.

- Tsumetai... Shitei*** ... Je crois que tu vas devoir retourner chez ton père... Je ... Je ne peux plus m'occuper de toi, je n'y arrive plus ... Peut-être que ton père y arrivera mieux que moi ...

L'enfant ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son grand-père.

- Shitei ... Je suis vraiment désolé, mais ... Je crois vraiment que c'est la meilleur solution pour toi ... Pour moi aussi ... Et pour les autres qui vivent ici. Tu comprends ?

Tsumetai bessa un instant les yeux avant de demander :

- Ojii-san, dis-moi ... Tu fais ça pour moi ou parce qu'en tant que chef du village, tu ne dois pas laisser de monstres y vivre ?

Ledit chef de village ne répondit pas de suite, tout simplement estomaqué par la présence d'esprit dont faisait preuve son petit-fils à seulement six ans. Toutefois, il sourit.

- Biensûr que non voyons ... En tout cas, tu es bien plus mûr que tu n'y parais, Shitei. Si seulement ton père avait eu ta maturité à ton âge, j'aurais eu bien moins de problèmes avec lui.

Le gamin le regarda un court moment, puis lui rendit son sourire.

- ''Tu sais, « Ojii-san » ... Mon père n'est rien d'autre qu'un gros crétin.''

- Hahaha ! Tu n'as pas totalement tord !

L'ancien se retourna, se dirigeant vers le foyer de la maison où bouillait une marmite pleine de quelques mets et s'affaira au tour.

- Bon, on ne va pas tarder à manger. Ça ne sera pas aussi bon que les petits plats que nous préparaient ta grand-mère et ta tante mais on s'en contentera bien !

Le petit de son côté retourna à l'observation de la chute de neige par la fenêtre, son sourire de nouveau aux lèvres.

- « Et toi, Ojii-san ... Tu ne sais pas mentir ... »

**Le pitit lexique du chapitre :**

* : Ushi = Bétail

** : Ojii-san = Grand-père

*** : Shitei = petit garçon

**Note de fin de chapitre de votre auteur pas préférée : **

**Banana :** Bon voili voilà, le prologue est posté ! Ça va vouloir dire que je vais devoir poster les autres chapitres dans pas trop longtemps hein ? ... -__-

**Tsumetai :**_Ca veux surtout dire Banana, que tu va devoir remblaler ta flème et te mettre au boulot, alors dit à tout le monde que tu espères qu'ils ont aimés le torchon que t'as écrit, que tu veux des rewiews parce que tu veux savoir si effectivement t'as écrit un torchon ou pas, que tu t'en fout si les rewiews elles seront bien ou pas bien, que l'important c'est d'avoir l'avis des autres pour savoir si t'as écrit un torchon ou pas_ **( **tu te répète pas un peu là coco ?** /** **SBAFF !** _Nan pas du tout, c'est toi qui écris n'importe quoi vielle peau _**)** _et que tu espères aussi que les gens seront assez fous pour lire la suite et qu'ils n'ont pas pensés à t'envoyer des tomates virtuelles dans la face._

**Banana : **Euh bah alors, c'est comme il a dit lui, tout pareil, on change rien ^^

**Tsumetai :** _J'ai dis quoi à propos de ta flème ?_

**Banana :** *regarde ailleurs* Qui me parle ? O.o

**Tsumetai : **_Je te turais un jour, je te turais !_

**Banana : ** Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais ! Efficasse et pas chère c'est la MAFF !! *chante *

**Tsumetai :** * lui court après * _J'vais te buter __sérieux__ !!!_

**Banana :** Nan, tu peux pas, c'est moi qui t'es crée, j'ai tout les droits sur toi, même Takei-sama ne peux pas te revendiquer. Tu m'appartiens MOUHAHAHAHA !!! * rire de psycho *

**Tsumetai :** _Que quelqu'un la fasse abattre, vite ..._

**Banana :** Je ferais comme si je ne t'avais pas entendu et cela n'aura que des répercutions ''mineures'' sur ton avenir dans cette histoire. Sur ce les gens, merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire ceci jusqu'à la fin et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !! Bye-bye !!


	2. Chapitre 01

Nowhere

*

*

**Titre :** Nowhere, Chapitre 1, ou comment rendre Horo complètement dingue avec un gosse et un train, ou prouver que Tamao est devenue comme Anna, ou encore la démonstration que Choco ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge.

**Auteur : **Banana-sama

**Disclamer : **J'avoue, Takei-sama m'a donné tous les droits sur sa série, je peux la réécrire, j'ai même la permission de laisser Hao gagner, de rendre Horo intelligent et Anna douce comme un agneau. Jeanne sera psychopathe, Manta atomisé, Ren ira dans le camp des méchants gagnants et Bason se baladera en tutu rose.

...

...

...

Non, Shaman King ne m'appartient toujours pas.

Heureusement ^-^' .

*

* * *

*

Chapitre 1

*

**« - **Quoi ?!! Mais bordel !!! »

Tokyo, quartier de Fumbari, fin de matinée. Usui Horokeu s'égosillait au téléphone, s'attirant les foudres de Tamao, responsable de l'auberge En, qui l'entendait déverser sa mauvaise humeur sur le combiné depuis dix bonnes minutes et la jeune femme se disait que sa mauvaise humeur à elle, l'Aïnou allait la sentir passer s'il ne consentait pas à au moins baisser d'un ton.

« - Mais s'il est chez toi, c'est parce que MOI je ne peux pas m'en occuper !! » ragea le shaman du Nord.

« - Je sais, je sais ... Mais je pense qu'il faut vraiment qu'il vienne avec toi ... » répondit calmement une voix, au travers de l'appareil.

« - Je l'aurais emmené avec moi si je pouvais !! Pourquoi tu crois qu'il est resté à se les geler en Hokkaïdo ?!!

- Horo...

- Et pis je sais pas moi, demande à Pirika !! Qu'elle y mette du sien un peu bordel !!

- Je vais pas gâcher le voyage de noce de ta sœur parce que tu n'es pas fichu de t'occuper de ton fils ! »

Horo poussa un long soupir. Pirika en lune de miel qui l'envoyait balader dès qu'il lui demandait quoi que se soit, son père qui ne pouvait même pas garder un gamin de primaire quelques jours et Tamao qui le fusillait dans son dos parce que la note du téléphone allait monter en flèche... Voilà une journée qui commençait bien mal.

« - De toute façon, tu n'as plus le choix mon fils. Le petit est déjà dans un train vers Tokyo.

- Quoi ?!! Me dis pas que t'as laissé un gosse de six ans monter seul dans un train quand même ?!!

- Si.

- Mais t'es malade !!

- Il s'en sortirait très bien voyons ...

- Il n'a que six ans !! Et après t'ose dire que JE suis irresponsable !!

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. De plus le train devrait arriver d'ici une demi-heure, fais au moins en sorte que le petit ne se retrouve pas seul dans cette fichue ville. »

Sur ce, le grand-père raccrocha, laissant une chevelure bleue estomaquée. Et un autre problème, un ! Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire ! Ils sont tous crétins dans sa famille ou quoi ?! C'était typique de son père ça ! Lui renvoyer le gamin sans même lui demander son avis ! L'Aïnou déposa le combiné sur son socle. Bon, tout ce qu'il avait à faire à présent, c'était d'aller chercher le petit à la gare. Et de prier pour qu'il n'ait agressé personne.

_

_

OoOoO

_

Le petit s'enfonça dans son siège, regardant par la fenêtre laissant déjà apercevoir la banlieue de Tokyo, laquelle défilait à toute vitesse. Le paysage entier était recouvert de neige, chose rare pour la saison d'après ce que l'homme assit en face de lui avait remarqué. Ce dernier ne cessait de faire la conversation tout seul, lui demandant d'où il venait, où étaient ses parents et d'autres choses aussi inutiles les unes que les autres. Le gamin ne l'appréciait pas. Pas du tout même. Il constituait une source sonore supplémentaire à celle du train qu'il ne supportait pas. Il s'était dit que s'il ne lui répondait pas, il finirait par se lasser de parler à un mur et fermerait sa grande gueule. Pas de chance, celui-ci était un débile. Il en était venu à la conclusion que l'enfant était muet et continuait à lui parler de chose qu'il considérait comme sans intérêt. Et d'abord, c'était quoi un Licenciement ? Bof, il s'en fichait de toute façon. Il se concentrait uniquement sur le fait de réprimer l'envie de lui arracher la langue et de lui la faire bouffer, histoire de ne plus l'entendre. Il regarda les nuages omniprésents dans les cieux. Faites que ces foutus Dieux fassent accélérer ce tas de féraille, qu'il arrive à destination avant qu'il ne se décide à lui faire réellement avaler sa langue.

Le train arriva en gare de Tokyo à onze heure quarante deux pétantes, il faisait huit degrès et pour le reste, il s'en souvenait plus. Son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il devait descendre à Tokyo avec toutes ses affaires, de voir si son père s'était ramené ou à défaut, demander aux fantômes du coin où il pourrait trouver le quartier de Fumbari et l'auberge En. En quittant son siège, il avait fixé son voisin quelques secondes lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il descendait ici avant de lui balancer un « Ta gueule » et de le laisser en plan, comme ça, la bouche entre-ouverte et un air de parfait abruti collé au visage. C'est ainsi qu'en riant, il fit ses premiers pas sur le quai de bitume. Sa première constatation fut de trouver que l'endroit puait. Un mélange d'essence, de pollution et d'autres choses qu'il n'avait jamais sentit attaqua ses narines et il dû serrer les dents pour ne pas rendre son petit-déjeuner. Comment des gens saints d'esprit pouvait vivre dans un endroit aussi dégueulasse ? Sa seconde constatation fut de trouver les lieux excessivement bruyant. Que ce soit les machines qui arrivaient et repartaient, la voix de bonne femme qui annonçait que le train de 11h48 à destination d'Aomori aurait du retard pour cause de chute de neige, le tumulte des voyageurs qui allaient et venaient, leurs valises qui raclaient le sol ou encore la circulation automobile en arrière fond, tout ces bruits faisaient vibrer ses tympans à lui en donner mal au crâne. Il laissa son regard courir au tour de lui, personne ne semblait le remarquer et son père n'était pas en vue. Rien de surprenant. Il ramassa ses affaires et chercha la sortie la plus proche, repérant déjà quelques fantômes.

_

_

OoOoO

_

Usui Horokeu se jura qu'en rentrant à l'auberge En, il expliquera sa façon de penser à Tamao. Cette dernière ayant comprit qu'il se rendrait à la gare, le chargea d'y réceptionner Lyserg et Chocolove, lesquels devaient arrivés sous peu, en allant au préalable faire quelques courses pour le diner. Résultat ; il était en retard pour le train des deux autres mais aussi pour celui de son fils, l'administration ferroviaire ayant décider de les faire arriver en même temps, il se trouvait également incapable de retrouver les quais sur lesquels ils auraient dû débarquer et il était franchement énervé, à la limite d'être furieux en vagabondant d'un quai à l'autre en essayant d'y retrouver un visage connu.

« - Horo !! »

Il se retourna instantanément à l'appel de son nom. Face à lui, se trouvaient Lyserg, sa valise à ses pieds, sa veste sous un bras, lui faisant signe de l'autre, affichant un sourire satisfait ainsi que Chocolove, sortant péniblement sa propre valise du train. Il se dirigea vers eux, sa mauvaise humeur ne s'étant pas dissipée et leur pria de bien vouloir le suivre.

« - Et bien Horohoro, t'es bien pressé dis moi. » Remarqua l'anglais en lui emboitant le pas.

L'aïnou ne répondit pas, cherchant sa seconde réception des yeux. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui ét ait passé dans la tête de son paternel pour foutre son petit-fils dans un train sans personne pour l'accompagner ? Il veut sa mort ou quoi ?

Fumant de rage, il ne remarqua pas que l'américain ne les suivait pas, sa valise s'étant résolument coincée dans la porte du train alors que celui-ci commençait à démarrer.

_

_

OoOoO

_

Tsumetai avançait sans se presser dans les rues de la ville. D'après les informations qu'il avait récoltées au près des fantômes, Fumbari se trouvait à environ quinze minutes à pied de la gare. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper avaient-ils dit, il lui suffisait de trouver la colline Fumbari et son cimetière et de continuer tout droit pour arriver à l'auberge. Un jeu d'enfant. Il ne mit que peu de temps à trouver la dite colline, remarquant qu'à la différence de la gare, le lieu était agréablement calme, à l'exception des quelques fantômes qui rôdaient non loin. Quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires lui suffirent pour arriver à la fameuse auberge qu'il reconnu facilement à cause de l'imposant panneau indiquant « Fumbari Onsen; pension, demi pension, restaurant, source thermale et à venir : centre de massage et de cure ». Quelque soit la personne dirigeant l'endroit, se dit-il, elle doit avoir de l'ambition. Un peu trop même. Il se posta devant la vitre et fixa son reflet. Il avait l'air tout à fait normal et présentable. Il portait un manteau noir recousu aux coudes lui arrivant au niveau des genoux, un jean bleu un peu usé et ses vielles basket légèrement trop petites. Son oeil rouge était caché par le bandeau que son père lui avait offert dont les morceaux de tissus superficiels pendaient dans son dos, derrière son sac de voyage qu'il portait sur une épaule et où trainait le bonnet qu'il avait retiré en montant dans le train et omit de remettre, trouvant qu'il ne faisait pas suffisamment froid pour s'en vêtir, ce qui par conséquent laissait ses cheveux ébène en bataille à l'air libre. Il inspira profondément. Son grand-père lui avait demandé de bien se tenir durant le voyage, donc il avait couvert son œil et s'était fait petit. Mais en plus du voyage, il devait faire bonne impression aux personnes gérant l'auberge, juste histoire de ne pas se faire mettre dehors. Rester tranquille, les mains dans les poches, bien au fond des poches, se faire tout petit et se mettre dans un coin, ne pas déranger, être poli. Putain c'était déjà chiant, rien que d'y penser. Mais bon, il n'était pas là non plus pour foutre la merde partout.

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte lorsque la fenêtre à côté de lui vola en éclat et cracha un gros type qui valsa jusqu'au milieu de la route. Il fut bientôt imité par un second, un peu mois gros mais aussi imposant, puis un nain en légos suivit pour atterrir sur les deux premiers. Le gamin resta scotché sur place. A l'instant même, trois types en costard (il venait de le remarquer) venaient de passer par la fenêtre du bâtiment dans lequel il comptait rentrer, et en plus, ils semblaient amochés. Supposant qu'il s'agissait d'une bagarre entre abrutis fini, Tsumetai s'attendait à ce que chacun d'eux se relèvent prestement et se jettent à nouveau dans la bataille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de les voir tous trois s'agenouiller à l'endroit même où ils étaient tombés et à demander pardon à un certain « Men-sama ». Sa surprise fut plus grande encore lorsqu'il vit le susnommé « Men » faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il s'agissait d'un enfant de son âge environ, aux chevaux d'un blanc éclatant, vêtu d'une veste jaune sur une chemise blanche surmonté d'un noeu ainsi que d'un short noir, avec en main, une immence lance se terminant en une gigantesque lame qui devait, à n'en pas douter, être capable de découper n'importe quoi. Il affichait un air de profonde contrairiété et s'écria:

« - J'en ai rien à faire de vos excuses !!! Vous êtes ici pour faire ce que je vous dis de faire alors, OBÉISSEZ !!!

- Mais Men-sama ...

- Y A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNENT !!!!!! »

Observant la scène, le gamin resta interdit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette maison de fous ? Et comment l'autre gosse avait fait pour envoyer trois mecs, dont deux franchement baraqués par la fenêtre ? L'apparition d'un imposant fantôme à ses côtés répondit à sa question. Il haussa les épaules. Le gosse était shaman. Ça expliquait bien des choses ...

« Men-chan ... Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière l'enfant à la lance. Tsumetai dû se pencher pour voir la personne à qui elle appartenait, une femme aux cheveux roses, habillée d'un kimono à fleurs, très belle, elle ne semblait en rien être énervée, à l'exception peut-être de la veine battant fortement sur sa tempe. Les deux enfants ûrent le même mouvement et se raidirent dans le même temps. Cette femme avait beau être belle, elle n'en restait pas moins effrayante, terriblement effrayante. Et le ton trop calme de sa voix ajoutait à ce fait.

« - Tch ... Il ne se passe rien si ce n'est que le personnel de père est d'une incompétence flagrante. » lâcha le nommé Men en pliant sa lance.

« - Et qu'avons-nous dit, Men-chan, à propos du ''personnel'' de ton père et de l'état dans lequel doit rester l'auberge ?

- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'une pareille discussion.

- Bocchama [1] ... Excusez-moi, mais ... »

Le fantôme prit part à la discussion et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son maître. Ce dernier parut un instant surprit avant d'empoigner son arme et de la pointer directement sur Tsumetai, la dépliant dans le même mouvement. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant de fixer la lame à quelques centimètres seulement de sa gorge, puis le propriétaire de la dite lame, retenant de lâcher un « p'tit con » qui ne serait, évidemment, pas le bienvenu. Des armes pointées sur lui, il en avait vue des tonnes et celle-ci ne l'impressionnait pas, même après avoir vu de quoi elle était capable dans les mains du gamin la tenant. Par contre, la femme en kimono, elle, le clouait littéralement sur place, pire que toute les armes qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« - T'es qui toi ?

- Men-chan, il me semble que nous avons aussi parlé de comment tu doit te comporter avec les inconnus ...

- Aucun souvenir ... »

Il avait affirmé cela en soutenant le regard qui lui était adressé. C'est lors de cet échange que Tsumetai remarqua qu'il avait les yeux d'un rouge étrangement différents de celui qu'il cachait sous son bandeau. Les siens étaient clairs et tellement pleins de nuances qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer. Ils se trouvaient tantôt d'une couleur chaude comme les flammes, tantôt ils paraisaient presque blancs, sur le point de disparaître. Tout un équilibre s'y trouvaient, tous les tons possibles et imaginables de rouges se mélangeaient, se confondaient, donnaient naissance à une harmonie qu'il n'avait vu que dans les cieux, au moment où le soleil décroit et teinte le monde de ses couleurs si chaudes. Tout ce rouge, tous ces rouges, sauf un, qui, peu importe où il regardait, ne le trouvait pas, le sang. Inconsciemment, il porta une main à son oeil privé de lumière, troublé. Il n'avait jamais vu ça, jamais.

« - Tu es Tsumetai, je suppose ? »

La voix de la femme le sortit de sa contemplation. Il avait vraiment faillit se noyer, se perdre. Il quitta Men des yeux pour reporter son attention sur son interlocutrice. Sentant toujours le regard plein de nuance sur lui, il répondit à l'affirmative, se connectant à nouveau à la réalité.

« - Enchantée, je suis Tamao, c'est moi qui m'occupe de l'auberge. » lui sourit-elle amicalement avant de s'adresser à l'enfant le menaçant toujours. « Tu n'oublis pas quelque chose, Men-chan ? »

Ce dernier baissa son arme, détachant son attention du nouveau venu et s'appliqua à plier correctement sa lance, tranquillement, sans se presser. Il lança un « Tch ! » avant de menacer les trois types de renvoi instantané si il venait à être une nouvelle fois contrarié et disparut à l'intérieur.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas toujours comme ça ... Quand il dort, c'est un véritable petit ange. » Rit Tamao à l'encontre de l'attitude du jeune garçon. « A ce que je vois, ton père n'a pas été fichu de te trouver ... pauvre petit ... »

Le gamin restant ne répondit pas. Il était habitué à ce que son père accumule les gaffes et loupe totalement ce qu'il faisait. Alors le fait qu'il l'oublie quand il doit aller le chercher dans la gare d'une ville inconnue, ça ne l'étonnait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Son père était un crétin, un crétin fini même. Il l'avait toujours pensé, sa tante et son grand-père renforçant cette idée. Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ?

Tamao lui sourit, constatant qu'il n'était pas bavard et l'invita à entrer (par la porte tout de même), parce que, décidément, ça ne se faisait pas de laisser un gosse dehors par un temps si frais. Et de toute façon, aussi crétin que soit son père, il finira bien pas revenir ici, n'est-ce pas ?

_

_

OoOoO

_

Horo bouillait intérieurement. Chocolove avait eu la brillante idée de foutre sa valise dans l'encadrement de la porte et c'était fait embarqué avec lorsque le train était repartit. Il se demandait franchement comment on pouvait être aussi abruti. A la suite de cet incident, ils avaient dû faire arrêter le train, aider ce pauvre comique raté à ramener ses affaires sur le quai et s'excuser au près de l'agent de sécurité de la zone qui semblait être aussi compréhensif que l'aïnou actuellement, ce qui, évidemment, n'arrangea pas les choses. Une demi-heure était déjà passée lorsque la ''discussion civilisée'' prit fin. Lyserg l'avait heureusement écourté en glissant un gros billet dans la poche du représentant des forces de l'ordre. C'est donc en quittant le poste des gardes que le shaman du Nord se souvint qu'un gamin de six ans se baladait seul dans la gare, voir même dans la ville, alors que son père devait le récupérer à la descente du train. En conclusion, une grosse merde, une journée à s'en taper la tête contre les murs et à massacrer les comiques américains qui s'amusent à coincer leurs valises dans les portes des trains !!

« - Hahaha !! Vraiment désolé les gars ! Je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait passer cette fichue valise ! Avouez que c'était plutôt comique nan ? » remarqua intelligemment Choco, en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, faisant pouffer Lyserg, à ses côtés.

« Très drôle, en effet ... » trancha l'aïnou, dont le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait rivalisait avec ceux que Ren leur jetait constamment à l'époque du Shaman Fight. « Encore un gag dans le genre et je te jure que tes foutues blagues, tu les sortiras dans l'autre monde ! »

L'américain déglutit bruyamment. Il savait que toutes les personnes, ou presque, qu'il connaissait étaient capables de mettre ce genre de menaces à exécution et un Horohoro furax arrivait en quatrième position derrière un Hao mégalomane, un Ren totalement normal, si on peut le dire, et une Anna au sommet de son art. Alors, interdiction de faire de l'humour foireux, danger, risque de mort droit devant. On ferme sa bouche et on ne dit que des choses intelligeantes. Non, mieux, on ne dit plus rien. Parce que MacDonnel Chocolove disant un truc censé, c'était devenu aussi rare qu'un certain Chinois fraquasseur de comiques faisant une dépression.

« - BORDEL !! J' VAIS BUTER CE VIEUX CON !!! »

Le dit Horohoro furax frappa violement dans une poubelle à l'extérieur de la gare, qui pas de chance, se trouvait être en béton, lui faisant, on s'en doute bien, atrocement mal au pied. Ils avaient chercher le petit pendant une autre demi-heure, ce qui avait rendu le shaman des glaces encore plus énervé qu'auparavant, déversant sa mauvaise humeur sur l'homme qui avait foutu le gamin seul dans un train, puis avaient pris le parti d'aller à l'auberge des fois que le gosse n'ait pas penser à y aller de lui même. Ce qui, vu qu'il semblait plus intelligent que son père, s'avérait être le plus envisageable. Par contre, s'il se trouvait que père et fils étaient aussi futés l'un que l'autre ... Ils seraient dans le devoir de lancer un avis de recherche ...

Et Chocolove serait obligé de faire progresser l'aïnou d'une place dans son classement des personnes les plus aptes à le tuer dans la seconde.

_

_

OoOoO

_

Rester tranquille, se faire tout petit, se mettre dans un coin. Tsumetai appliquait à la lettre le conseil de son grand-père. Il n'avait rien dit lorsque Tamao l'avait emmené dans la cuisine et lui avait servit un bol de lait chaud, prétextant qu'il faisait tout de même froid et qu'il fallait qu'il se réchauffe. Sauf qu'après avoir passé une partie de l'hiver dans les montagnes enneigées d'Hokkaido, le garçon trouvait la température de Tokyo quelque peu tiède et qu'en plus, il n'aimait pas le lait, encore moins lorsqu'il était chaud. Il n'avait rien dit non plus quand le livreur avait littéralement balancé un carton plein de légumes sur la table à laquelle il était installé et qu'une pomme de terre encore boueuse atterrit dans son bol. Bon, au moins ça lui donnait une raison pour ne pas le boire. Mais il dût tout de même se retenir de lancer le récipient et son contenu à la figure de ce crétin de livreur, juste histoire de lui montrer que, voilà, il avait quand même foutu une patate dégueulasse dans son lait. Il restait donc assit bien sagement, les pieds se balançant dans le vide du fait qu'il lui manquait quelques centimètres avant de pouvoir les poser au sol alors qu'il était assit sur une chaise, derrière la table, face au salon, regardant le va et vient du personnel de l'Onsen. D'après ses observations, il y avait trois femmes de ménages, ou des serveuses, il ne savait pas trop. L'une était grande et fumait cigarette sur cigarette, l'autre plus petite et blonde, semblait toujours faire la tronche et la troisième, encore plus petite que la précédente, une chevelure rousse coiffée de sorte que le haut de sa tête ressemblait à un crâne fait de cheveux. Tamao lui avait d'ailleurs demander plus d'une fois de l'enlever, ça faisait fuir les clients paraît-il. A cela s'ajoutait les trois types ayant valsés par la fenêtre, occupé justement à réparer celle-ci, de leur poche bien-sûr. Puis il remarqua la présence de ce qu'il pensait être le cuisinier, un grand mec avec une banane énorme scotché au dessus de son front.

Ne sachant comment s'occuper alors que l'auberge se préparait à servir ses clients pour l'heure du déjeuner, le gamin quitta le salon des yeux pour les lever vers le ciel apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre face à lui, celle qui n'avait pas volée en éclats. Il soupira. On ne voyait rien. Rien d'autre qu'un gros pâté gris recouvrant toute la surface qu'il lui était possible d'observer. Ça devait être ça, le ciel des grandes villes, gris de pollution, où on ne faisait pas la différence entre le brouillard toxique et les cieux. Il pariait qu'on ne voyait même pas les étoiles ici. Ou alors, si on les voyait, elles ne devaient pas se résumer à plus d'une simple lueur brouillée par on ne sait quelle cochonnerie. Son attention se détacha de ce ciel inintéressant lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à l'étage, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par des bruits de pas dans les escaliers qu'il supposait être de l'autre côté du mur de la cuisine, puis un jeune homme bond, bien plus agé que lui, fit irruption dans l'encadrement de la porte en se massant la tempe, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

« - TAMAO !!! IL A RECOMMENCE !!! TAMAO !!! »

Tsumetai le suivait du regard alors qu'il faisait des aller et venues entre le seuil de la pièce et les escaliers, appelant toujours une Tamao qui tardait à venir. Il ne semblait pas avoir noté la présence du gamin. Tant mieux, il n'aura pas à lui faire la conversation. Le plus jeune s'apprêtait à s'adonner à la contemplation des quelques fissures du plafond lorsque la très quémandée Miss Tamamura daigna faire son appartion dans la pièce, foudroyant le blond gueulard du regard.

« - Hana, ça à intérêt à être important, je suis en pleine discussion avec l'un de nos plus grands bienfaiteurs. Alors que se passe-t-il pour que tu risques de me faire perdre de l'argent ?!

- C'est le chintok miniature en culotte courte !! Il m'a ENCORE balancé un Over-Soul en pleine tête !! Il sait pourtant très bien qu'on à pas le droit de s'en servir ici mais il écoute rien et j'ai faillit perdre un œil !! »

En disant cela, le nommé Hana pointa son doigt sur sa tempe, laquelle saignait, peu abondamment certes, mais elle saignait quand même... Suivant cela, il recommença à se plaindre, comme quoi ce n'était pas juste que lui ne puisse pas se défendre alors que le nain de jardin pouvait l'attaquer quand bon lui semblait et patati et patata ... Le jeune Aïnou remarqua très vite qu'il ne supportait pas la voix de l'autre, pas plus que ses continuels gémissements ou sa manière de bouger. Il ne tenait pas en place, montrant et remontrant sa coupure en prétextant que c'était douloureux, marchant d'un pas rapide devant Tamao qui commençait à appuyer sa main contre son front. En gros, il ne l'aimait pas. Pas plus que l'homme lui ayant servit de voisin dans le train, dont il partageait un point commun; ils ne cessaient, l'un comme l'autre, de parler, continuellement, sans s'arrêter. Le petit se demandait même comment ils faisaient, tout les deux, pour respirer. Il finit lui aussi par presser sa main contre son front, une migraine montant petit à petit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il venait de supporter pendant plusieurs heures le baratin interminable d'un abruti fini dans un train incroyablement bruyant, son père n'était pas venu le chercher, mais bon ça, il s'y attendait, il avait du par conséquent marcher près d'une demi-heure, son sac de voyage sur le dos, dans cette foutue ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec pour seules indications celles que lui donnaient les fantômes du coin, tout ça pour voir trois mecs se faire éjecter par la fenêtre de l'établissement dans lequel il devait entrer et subir les jérémiades incessantes de l'autre blondinet. Alors, peut-être un peu malgré lui, il lâcha un « Ta gueule » suivit presque instantanément d'un « Mais quel pleurnichard ! ».

Le silence se fit, immédiatement après qu'il eut ouvert la bouche. Tamao leva ses yeux jusqu'alors recouvert par sa main et le fixa, quand à Hana, il se retourna vers son nouvel interlocuteur, prenant enfin conscience de sa présence et le fixa lui aussi. Tsumetai, lui souriait. Enfin un peu de silence. De courte durée, il s'en doutait, mais un silence quand même. De quoi soulager ses oreilles quelques temps et d'envoyer paitre sa migraine naissante. Gardant son visage dans ses mains, le bruit des pas du blond lui parvinrent ainsi que le choc reçut par la table lorsqu'il abattit violemment ses mains dessus. Il sentit le regard de l'autre sur lui mais ne daigna pas le lui rendre, ce silence était trop bon. Il en avait même fermé les yeux.

Rester tranquille, se faire tout petit, se mettre dans un coin. Oooups, désolé grand-père, c'est raté ... Gomen [2].

--_Et je crois que le loup a faim ..._--

_

_

OoOoO

_

Horo manqua de défoncer la porte de l'auberge, encore plus mécontant que précédemment. En effet, Chocolove (hé oui, encore lui), il ne savait comment d'ailleurs, avait réussi à coincer sa valise dans une bouche d'égout et s'était retrouvé incapable de l'en sortir. Ils s'époumonèrent donc tous trois à dégager la dite valise, l'américain l'ayant encore plus bloquée en essayant seul de l'extirper du grillage, ce qui lui avait valut un violent coup de poing sur le haut du crâne de la part d'un shaman nordique à la limite de l'explosion. Ce fut donc en se massant douloureusement la tête que le comique entra à son tour dans l'Onsen, appréciant la chaleur qui y régnait et redoutant une nouvelle attaque Aïnoue s'il s'avérait que le fils du commenditateur de la supposée future mise à mort ne s'y trouvait pas.

_

_

OoOoO

_

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

Hana le dominait de toute sa hauteur, bien décidé à ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds une fois de plus, le coup de colère de Men ayant déjà suffisamment froisser son égaux pour la semaine à venir. Et d'abord, c'était qui ce gamin ? Et de quel droit osait-il l'insulter sous son propre toit ?! Son esprit bouillait de questions à poser à ce petit intrus impertinent mais aussi des mille et une manière qu'il avait à disposition pour lui faire regretter ses paroles. On n'insulte pas Asakura Hana de la sorte sans en subir les (désastreuses) conséquences, ce gosse n'allait pas tarder à le comprendre !

« - Hana, je te présente Usui Tsumetai, le fils d'Horohoro. Tsumetai, voici Asakura Hana, il habite ici, à douze ans et très mauvais caractère ces derniers temps ... » présenta Tamao, se plantant entre les deux et affichant un sourire se voulant sympathique. « Hana, dis bonjour, Tsumetai est notre invité.

- Tu crois que je vais saluer quelqu'un qui vient de m'insulter et qui en plus s'avère être le fils d'un type ne possédant même pas la moitié d'un cerveau, qui enchaine boulette sur boulette et qui en plus squatte ma chambre ?!! Et bien : MÊME PAS EN RÊVE !!! »

**SBAFF !!**

La gifle claqua, sèche et précise, laissant déjà apparaître une marque rouge sur la joue du jeune blond. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et sentit les larmes y monter. Il porta une main sur sa pommette douloureuse alors que Tamao, bras encore tendu, le fusillait littéralement du regard.

« - Hana, je suis déçue ... » dit-elle en réajustant la manche de son kimono. « Ce comportement est indigne du descendant des Asakura et de l'éducation que tes parents et moi-même t'avons donné. Je crois ...

- LA FERME !! J'EN AI MARRE !! » coupa le jeune homme, hurlant. « DESCENDANT DES ASAKURA PAR ICI, DESCENDANT DES ASAKURA PAR LA, J'EN AI MA CLAQUE !! VOUS ME FAITES TOUS ROYALEMENT CHIER AVEC VOS HISTOIRES !! COMME L'AUTRE NABOT QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU DANS MES PATTES ET QUI ME POURRI LA VIE OU VOS IDÉES DE FIANÇAILLES DE MES DEUX !! VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX, NON ?!!! C'EST TROP VOUS DEMANDER JE SUPPOSE ?!! »

Sur ce, l'adolescent quitta la pièce, fumant de rage et claquant la porte si violemment que Tsumetai parvint à sentir les vibrations engendrées par le choc au travers de la table à laquelle il était toujours accoudé. Son sourire s'agrandit. Enfin un peu de calme et mieux encore; il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire taire l'Asakura lui-même. Durant les quelques secondes qui avaient suivies l'arrivée d'Hana face à lui, la totalité des ses muscles s'était contractée, le tenant près à lui sauter dessus s'il s'approchait d'avantage. Une sorte de courant l'avait traversé, formant l'espace d'un très court instant un rictus sur ses lèvres. La même sensation que lorsqu'il avait attaqué l'autre enfant et son proviseur l'avait envahit. L'envie d'abattre l'autre, de le mordre jusqu'au sang et de le voir agoniser puis mourir par sa main. Le loup avait faim. Il avait faim et il était particulièrement énervé. Si le blond n'avait pas piqué sa colère et fichu le camp, il aurait certainement fait les frais de cette mauvaise humeur. Cette pensée fit naître une nouvelle fois un sourire sans joie, malfaisant et inhumain sur son visage. Ce sourire s'effaça quand la femme à ses côtés lui demanda d'excuser la conduite du jeune homme et le désagrément qu'il lui avait causé. Il poussa un léger soupir et lui fit savoir qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Il avait l'habitude. L'autre pourra le traîter de tout les noms, du moment qu'il quittait la zone dans le quart de seconde, il ne lui arriverait rien. Du moins, en théorie ... Mais ça, il allait éviter d'en faire part à la Kokkuri, question de principes, et surtout de ne pas finir seul dans la rue. Tamao lui sourit gentillement, trouvant le petit attachant. Poli aussi. Tout l'inverse des deux énergues humaines qu'elle hébergeait ici. Ça allait la changer. Si seulement elle savait ...

Rester tranquille, se faire tout petit, se mettre dans un coin. OK, pour l'instant il s'en sortait. Plus ou moins bien, il devait l'avouer, mais il s'en sortait admirablement bien selon lui. Plusieurs heures de voyage et aucune agression au compteur, un véritable exploit lorsqu'on connait sa tendance à « attirer » et « régler » ses problèmes. Il soupira à nouveau. Il se sentait fatigué. Son regard se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre, cherchant le ciel bleu apparaissant communément en cette heure de la journée qu'il ne voyait ici que gris et sale. Un autre soupir traversa ses lèvres. Tokyo, cette ville si crade ...

OoOoO

_

Le sang d'Horo ne fit qu'un tour lorsque qu'il remarqua, en passant par le couloir, que la première fenêtre de celui-ci était en réparation après que, visiblement, les larbins de Ren soient passés au travers, aidés par un gamin hystérique. Bon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas son gamin qui leur ait filé ce coup de main ... Il s'empressa donc de retrouver son sale môme avant qu'il ne se décide à faire d'hypothétiques prochains dégâts dont Tamao se fera une joie de lui imposer les réparations, de sa poche trouée, évidemment, comme tout ce qui se cassait ici depuis quelques temps. Il marchait d'un pas lourd en direction de la cuisine quand la porte de cette dernière claqua dans un fracas énorme, en crachant un Hana de très mauvaise humeur marmonnant comme quoi deux gosses allaient bientôt entendre parler de lui ... Dieu désolé de déranger encore, mais faites que ce ne soit toujours pas son fils qui ait causé il ne savait quels problèmes ... Se fut donc avec une grande appréhension qu'il ouvrit la porte précédemment fermée, s'attendant à ce qu'une Miss Tamamura folle furieuse lui hurle de foutre le camp de son auberge avec le machin qui lui servait d'enfant, lequel , il en était certain, devait avoir réduit en miettes bien plus que quelques fenêtres. La planche de bois pivota complètement, présentant une cuisine pareille à celle qu'il avait quitté une petite poignée d'heures auparavant, une Kokkuri paisiblement accoudée à la table, observant, attendrie, le petit être à ses côté, dont le visage était appuyé contre sa main et l'attention rapidement détournée de la fenêtre (entière celle-ci u.u) qui la retenait, pour se reporter sur le nouveau venu lui ayant signalé sa présence par le leger bruit mat provoqué par la poignée heurtant le mur opposé. Le garçon leva son seul oeil visible, d'un profond vert émeraude, le plantant dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

«- Otoo-san. [3] »

Horo sourit, soulagé. Le petit n'avait visiblement rien fait qui leur auraient valut une expulsion définitive de l'Onsen. Et il avait l'air bien portant, bien qu'une profonde lassitude se lisait sur son visage. Le shaman aux cheveux bleus s'approcha du garçon , posant délicatement une main dans la chevelure du plus jeune.

« - Alors Shitei [4], quels problèmes as-tu encore posé à ton grand-père ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui ébouriffant quelque peu sa tignasse noire.

Un court instant passa, silencieux, où le gamin fixa intensément son père, visiblement mécontent qu'il lui pose la question.

« '' - C'est pas moi qui pose des problèmes, c'est le bétail ... Il ne sait plus rester à sa place. '' » répondit-il, une excisse de sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tamao se redressa. Elle n'avait pas comprit un traitre mot de ce que le petit venait de dire [5]. Elle se doutait qu'il s'était exprimé en Aïnou, une langue qu'elle ne maitrisait absolument pas mais qu'elle avait déjà entendu de la bouche des deux nordiques lorsqu'ils « habitaient » ici durant le Shaman Fight. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était le ton avec lequel le gosse avait parlé et l'attitude dont il faisait maintenant preuve. Il semblait plus sûr de lui et une lueur s'était allumée dans son œil, lui donnant une maturité qu'un enfant de six ans ne devrait pas avoir, ne pouvait avoir. Sur le moment, un frisson parcourut sa peau, ne durant qu'une fraction de seconde. La pièce semblait avoir considérablement refroidit, ce qu'elle mit aussitôt sur le compte de la fenêtre en moins dans son couloir et qui laissait entrer la fraicheur de l'hiver dans son auberge. Les clients n'allaient pas apprécier ... Les clients !! Il lui revint à l'esprit que dans la salle de réception se trouvait son très cher bienfaiteur et qu'il devait sans doute se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé en plan en plein repas. Elle se hâta donc d'y retourner, avertissant cependant au passage qu'elle se retirait avant de disparaître derrière la porte près de l'escalier (celle que Hana n'a pas tenté de faire sortir de ses gonds en la claquant aussi fort u.u).

Horo n'avait pas levé les yeux, lançant un simple « Hum. » lorsque la jeune femme s'en était allée. Il gardait son regard planté dans celui de son fils, lequel voyait son sourire s'agrandir de plus en plus.

« - '' Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? '' »

Il lui avait posé la question dans leur langue natale, pensant que cela capterait plus son attention que s'il s'exprimait en Japonais. Le grand-père lui l'avait envoyé mais n'avait rien dit de la raison du départ précipité du petit. Et là, l'Aïnou redoutait le pire. Pour que son père renonce à le garder au village, il devait y avoir créé de sacrés problèmes. Le sourire du gamin devint un rictus. Il lui expliqua tout, le crétin de gosse et l'abruti de directeur, comment il les avait atttaqué, comme ça l'avait amusé, comme il ne regrettait rien, absolument rien. -- _Le bétail est à sa place_ --. Le shaman aux cheveux bleus soupira, dépité. C'est bien ce qu'il craignait ... Pas étonnant que le paternel s'en soit débarrassé. S'il ne l'avait pas fait ...

Sa réflexion fut brisée par l'arrivée bruyante de Ryu dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de commisions.

« - Ha ! Horo ! Tu tombe bien ! Aide-moi à porter tout ça avant que ça finisse par terre !! »

Le cuisinier chancela un instant, puis Horohoro alla l'aider, mettant au passage ses pensées dans un coin, décidant de s'en occuper ultérieurement. Tsumetai de son côté, fit disparaître son rictus et replongea dans la contemplation du ciel. Il n'y avait décidément rien d'intéressant à faire ici.

« - Haha ! Merci ! Si tout ça s'était cassé la tronche, la patronne m'aurait passé un savon !

- On n'avait pas remplit les réserves dernièrement ? » Questionna le nordique, surprit de voir son ami transporter autant de nourriture.

« - Oui mais vois-tu, juste après que tu sois partit pour la gare, Men c'est mis dans la tête d'aller se chercher un casse-croûte et quand il a vu que rien n'était à son goût, il a littéralement démolit le garde-manger. Résultat ; j'ai dû courir jusqu'au supermarché sous les menaces grandissantes de la patronne pour refaire le plein et faire en sorte qu'on ait suffisamment de nourriture chinoise pour tenir un siège, juste histoire que Men épargne le stock.

- Pire que son père ce gamin ...

- On n'aurait pas crût cela possible à l'époque, hein ? »

Ryu éclata de rire avant de demander ce qui était arrivé à la fenêtre du couloir. Le garçon sourit intérieurement. Ça mon gars, c'est parce que ton démolisseur de garde-manger s'est décidé à démolir trois mecs et une fenêtre dans le même mouvement. Et le gosse derrière toi ne va pas tarder à faire la même chose avec ta tête et ta banane si tu n'arrête pas de geindre comme quoi ta patronne ne va pas être contente si elle voit ça. Crétin ... Elle le sait déjà. Comme elle est surement déjà au courant pour les réserves en miettes. Il observa son père et le cuisinier ranger toute les commissions dans le garde-manger alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un afro-américain se massant le crâne. Ce dernier s'approcha de la table et s'y assit.

« - Hey, Ryu !! Y rien à boire dans ta cuisine ?!!

- Choco ! Déjà arrivé ?!

- Ouaip, ça fait un moment, on s'est déjà installé à l'étage.

- On ? » demanda le cuisinier en réapparaissant dans son lieu de travail.

« - Ouais, on. Lyserg a fait le voyage avec moi, il fini de déballer ses affaires.

- LYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSERG !!!! »

Ryu se rua hors de la cuisine avec une banane en forme de cœur, balançant la porte contre le mur et montant les marches quatre à quatre pour retrouver son protégé adoré. Le petit fut surprit de voir qu'une coupe de cheveux pouvait être modifiée sans qu'on ait à la toucher. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la personne assise face à lui qui regardait le couloir par lequel avait disparut l'autre. Il ricana un moment, remarquant que ce bon vieux Ryu ne changera pas, puis se tourna vers son vis à vis.

« - C'est toi Tsumetai ?

- ... ...

- On t'a cherché un bon moment tu sais ...

- ... ...

- ... ... T'es pas particulièrement causant toi ... » nota-il en lui ébourrifant les cheveux.

-- _Ôte ta main de là où je te jure que je te la bouffe !_ -- Les dents du petit Aïnou grincèrent. Il fusilla son voisin des yeux, se répétant de ne rien faire. Rester tranquille, se faire tout petit, se mettre dans un coin. Mais c'était tellement tentant ! Et l'autre ne s'y attendrait surement pas. Tellement tentant ... Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Et pourquoi pas ? Il pourrait toujours prétexter qu'il avait faim ... Quoi que ce genre d'excuses ne marcherait sans doute pas ici. Rester tranquille, se faire tout petit, se mettre dans un coin. Et si lui ne voulait pas ? Rester tranquille, se faire tout petit, se mettre dans un coin. Ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas se faire mettre dehors, faire comme les autres. Et les autres ne mordent pas les gens parce qu'on joue avec leur cheveux et qu'on veut faire la conversation. Les autres sourirent et répondent quand on leur parle. Mais il n'est pas vraiment comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Horo fit son retour dans la pièce, notant en passant que Ryu avait bel et bien fichu le camp pour aller voir son Lyyyyyyserg chéri, le laissant en plan avec le reste des commissions. Il allait l'entendre celui-là ... Comme Tamao d'ailleurs, il ne devait pas oublier. Il n'était pas leur bonne après tout. Il attrapa une pomme au passage et mordit dedans. Il faillit recracher son morceau lorsqu'il remarqua un Tsumetai près à mettre en pièce un Chocolove ébouriffeur de cheveux qui ne voyait rien venir. Il accourra donc auprès de l'américain et d'un geste vif, retira sa main des cheveux de son fils [6].

« - Bah Horo ?! Qu'est-ce qu' il te prend ?

- Euh ... Rien, rien ... C'est ... -- _C'est juste que tu as faillit te faire bouffer la main vieux ! C'est rien de bien grave_ !! -- C'est juste que ... qu'il n'aime pas trop qu'on le touche ... » répondit-il en espérant que l'afro serait suffisamment débile pour croire une ânerie pareille et le petit raisonnablement intelligent pour faire disparaître son air de psychopathe de son visage. « Vaut mieux éviter, tu vois ...

- Stress pas autant mec ! Tu vas pas faire de vieux os sinon ! En tout cas, il n'est pas particulièrement loquasse ton môme ...

- C'est qu'il ne parle pas très bien Japonais... Il se débrouille, mais comme il n'a jamais quitté l'Hokkaïdo avant, il n'est pas vraiment habitué à l'utiliser. Il préfére parler Aïnou.

- Ha okay, no problémo. »

Et encore une ânerie, une ! Le gosse ne parlait pas parfaitement Japonais, mais était tout a fait apte à suivre une conversation normale. Mais il valait mieux ce petit mensonge plutôt qu'il avoue que le garçon pensait à des choses du style '_comment massacrer ce type sans qu'il ne fasse trop de bruit_' ou '_je vais bouffer cette main si elle ne va pas voir ailleurs_' [7]. Donc autant raconter connerie sur connerie, les dégâts en seront sans doute minimisés. Et puis, pourquoi avertir tout le monde qu'un gosse de six ans est capable de tous les tuer alors qu'ils dorment paisiblement ? Il n'aura qu'à l'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre et de planquer la clé. Et prier au passage pour qu'il ne partage pas ladite chambre et qu'aucun bruit trop sonore ne viendrait l'énerver. Tout était sous contrôle. Entièrement sous contrôle. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter [8].

Un bon quart d'heure passa, durant lequel Tsumetai dû subir les présentations d'usage. Le type à la banane, c'était Ryu, ça il l'avait bien comprit, celui qui avait faillit finir avec une main en moins, c'était Chocolove, accessoirement comique et anciennement équipier de son père lors du Shaman Fight, Lyserg, c'était le type à la cheveulure verte que Ryu ne lachait pas, qui souriait tout le temps et qui avait lui aussi faillit finir semi-manchot en voulant lui ébouriffer les cheveux [9], le blondinet pleurnichard qui c'était fait coller une baffe, c'était Hana, le fils de Yoh et Anna, les véritables propriétaires de l'établissement, absents pour le moment, le chintok en culotte courte démolisseur en tout genre, c'était Men, ça aussi il l'avait comprit, il était ici depuis quelques mois après que ses parents l'aient envoyé en Homestay et l'y avaient oublié, ceux-ci étant le Ô combien célèbre Tao Ren et sa femme la Ô combien crainte, l'Iron Mainden Jeanne. Les serveuses / femmes de ménages se nommaient respectivement Kanna, Marion et Mathilda et les larbins volants Zanchin, Bill et Brocken. Et il y avait évidemment Tamamura Tamao, la femme dirigeant Fumbari Onsen d'une main de fer ainsi que tous les fantômes rôdant aux alentours de l'auberge. Le jeune Aïnou en remarqua deux, un renard et un tanuki, appartenant vraisemblablement à la Kokkuri, se faire éclater par un esprit gigantesque à coup de marteau géant, lequel fut invoqué par un Men mécontent de fréquenter des fantômes de bas étages.

L'auberge se vidait petit à petit de ses clients de midi lorsque Tamao fit son appartition dans la cuisine dont une vitre était maintenant couverte du sang fantomatique des restes fantomatiques des ses fantomatiques fantômes.

« - Je suppose que Tsumetai-kun va rester un certain temps à Fumbari, n'est-ce pas Horo ?

- Euh ... Oui, faudra bien ... » répondit l'intéresse, prit au dépourvut. Tamao ne tournait vraiment pas au tour du pot, pas comme il y a quelques années. « Je vois pas où il pourrait aller sinon ... »

- Je suppose aussi que tu n'as pas de quoi lui payer une chambre ?

- Bah non, puis ce que je squatte déjà celle d'Hanna ...

- Et je suppose également que tu espère que je vais accepter de le laisser dormir ici gratuitement ?

- ... -- _Mais elle va m'enfoncer encore combien de temps ? T-T_ -- Ça m'arrangerais bien ...

- Et tu crois que je vais être d'accord avec cela ? Mon auberge n'est pas une oeuvre de charité tu sais ... »

En disant cela, les restes fantomatiques de ses fantomatiques fantômes se firent une fois de plus écrabouiller, répandant un peu plus de sang sur les carreaux. Ce qui fut immédiatement suivit d'un rire psychopathique chintokique. La jeune femme soupira longuement et ajouta qu'elle avait déjà un gosse à charge, complètement taré le gosse, certes, mais au moins ses parents à lui, payaient tous les frais, aussi bien de restaurations que de réparations. Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, en ouvrit la porte et se sevit un verre d'eau. A l'étage, un bruit de verre brisé informa l'assistance que Men venait d'exploser soit une fenêtre, soit la vitrine contenant les poupées de collection qu'Anna chérissait tant, soit le service de porcelaine chinoise offert par Jun. Ou les trois en même temps. Tamao se prit la tête entre les mains, ce gamin était une vraie calamité, bien que ses parents payent.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ce môme-ci ?

- Euh ... Patronne ... J'ai peut-être une idée ... » hésita Ryu, sur qui tous les regards étaient maintenant rivés, attendant qu'il développe. « Je pense que cela arrangerait tout le monde ...

- Je t'écoute Ryu ... Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon ...

- Euh ... Comment dire ... Men et Tsumetai-kun on pratiquement le même âge, non ? Peut-être que si Men avait quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser, il serait un peu plus calme et ne passerait plus son temps à réduire tout ce qu'il voit en miettes ... Enfin, c'est ce que je pense ... »

Un court instant passa, où la Kokkuri pesa le pour et le contre de la proposition de son cuisinier, où Horo pria pour qu'elle accepte où Ryu espéra que sa chère patronne ne le massacre pas pour avoir dit une telle énormité, où Men brisa encore quelques truc au dessus et où Tsumetai se demandait si on ne le prenait pas pour un putain de jouet pour enfant. Finalement, un hurlement signala que le chinois était visiblement entrain d'égorger Ponchi et Gonchi, ceux-ci ayant décider de se venger après s'être fait éclater, ce qui décida Miss Tamamura.

« - C'est d'accord ... Tsumetai-kun s'installera dans la chambre de Men-chan et Horo ne payera que ses repas ... En espérant que se sera suffisant pour calmer la chose ... »

La chose en question se dit qu'il serait amusant de jeter le renard et le tanuki par la fenêtre et de les faire une nouvelle fois exploser à coup de marteau gigantesque, ce qui arracha un énième soupir à la jeune femme qui alla se chercher un cachet d'aspirine.

_

Rester tranquille, se faire tout petit, se mettre dans un coin, les mains bien au fond des poches, tout au fond des poches, pour n'égorger personne et les dents serrées à s'en faire mal, histoire de ne pas mordre quelqu'un d' à tous ces abrutis en face de soi, montrer que l'on est normal, remballer cette foutue envie de tous les abattre. Après tout, on restera ici un certain temps encore, au milieu de tout ce bétail que l'on ne peut même pas faire taire. Au milieu de ce bétail qui ne fait que beuler et qui ne remarque même pas que le loup est dans la bergerie. Le loup est entré. Il est entré mais il ne fera rien. Il rentrera ses griffes et gardera la gueule close. Le bétail dormira tranquille parce qu'il ne sait pas que le loup est parmi eux et qu'il ne fera pas de carnage.

Pas encore, pas tout de suite. Le loup est patient.

Mais pas assez ...

Et c'est ainsi que le séjour d'un loup au milieux du bétail débuta, que la vie de Tsumetai à l'auberge commença et qu'un nouveau jouet pour Men vit le jour.

[10]

*

* * *

**Le pitit lexique du chapitre :**

[1] Bocchama = jeune maître

[2] Gomen = désolé

[3] Otoo-san = Père

[4] Shitei = petit garçon __ Déjà apparut dans le prologue, ceux qui sont venus revérifier ici ont pas bien retenus. Paaaaas bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !! . Vilains lecteurs !!

[5] Voui, j'oubliais ... les paroles entre ça : **'' **et ça **''**, c'est quand Tsumetai parle en Aïnou, donc forcément, les autres y peuvent pas comprendre, sauf Horo et Pirika (pour une fois qu'ils font un truc de mieux que les autres c'est deux là, on va pas les en priver hein ? :] ) Et tant que j'y suis, les truc entre ça **--** et ça **--** c'est les pensées des persos (de Tsumetai bien souvent)

[6] Pas trop tôt, encore un peu et Choco serait devenu un comique semi-manchot xD

[7] Horo, père modèle, il sait ce à quoi son gosse pense, comment éviter que la terre entière le sache et qu'il finisse interné. Brave papa !!

[8] Horo, ami pas modèle du tout, il laisse un gosse complètement taré, qui pourrait zigouiller quelqu'un s'il faisait trop de bruit, dans une auberge pleine de monde (donc bruyante). Pas bien !!!

[9] Tsumetai: bouffeur de mains agrégé, tous les autres crétins de persos: ébouriffeurs suicidaires de cheveux de gamins bouffeurs de mains. Que des zoufs dans cette auberge -_-'.

[10] FIN !!! (naon !! pas possible !)

*

**Note de fin de chapitre de votre auteur pas préférée :**

**Banana :** Chap' one, finish !! The end !! J'y suis arrivée !! J'en voyais plus le bout sérieux ^^

**Mozart'e :** Mouais, mouais, pas mal frangine ... T'as jamais fait mieux, mais t'as déjà fais vachement pire U.U

**Banana :** * sourire de débile 8D * Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

**Meute de persos en colère :** * hurlements rageurs !! * _ _ * vives contestations * _ _ * parlent tous en même temps * [ ce qui donne en gros : _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!Maiskesst'afoutuauteurdemesdeux?c'estquoic'chapitredemerde?commentt'aspûécrireuntorchonpareil?oùt'asapprisàécrire?l'orthographeçasertàquoi?_... en bref, un truc incompréhensible]

**Banana :** Hohow, problèmeS en vue !!

**Mozart'e **: Naon, pas possible ! Tes constats s'améliorent de jours en joooOooours !

**Banana :** ^.^ Merci, merci, c'est trop d'honneur, je ne le mérite pas voyons, arrête de me flâter, je ... * autre hurlement rageur de la meute en colère dont un « _J'vais te buter c'coup ci !!!_ » ressort un peu plus que les autres * JE VAIS MUUUUUURIREUUUUUUUUH !!!

**Mozart'e :** Techniquement, nan, c'est des persos fictifs de manga, tu risques rien. Techniquement hein ! On n'est jamais trop sûr ... hinhinhin * rire sadique *

**Banana :** JE MORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH !!! * air de drama Queen *

**Mozart'e :** Je suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis en !! * air de Grégory Lemarchal (paix à son âme u.u) *

**Banana :** Frangine, soit une sœur et protège moi de cette meute en furie complètement barge qui veut la mort de celle qui les fait vivre dans cette histoire !! Merci, bonne chaaaaaaaaanceuh !! * sort en courant *

**Mozart'e :** *seule, encerclée par ladite meute * J'te rappel que c'est toi qui les contrôle, Banane !!! ( voui, c'est mon nom, Banana, c'est MOA !! / **SBAFF** !!) Bravo l'amour fraternel ! ( on est soeur j'te rappel ! / TA GUEULE !!!!) Bon, aller on se lance , ( sympa le cadeau ... / meuuuuuh de rien frangine, ça fait plaisir ^.^ / re-**SBAFF** !!) BUREAU DES RÉCLAMATIONS , J'ÉCOUTE !!

**Meute en colère :** * parlent encore tous en même temps * _BORDELJE ...c'estquoic'temerde...pourquoije...elleestoùl'autre...çarimeàriencequ'elleécritl'autretartesurtoutici !!! _

**Mozart'e :** UN A LA FOIS !!!! (sacré bordel ton truc / ils sont choupis hein :]? / re-re-**SBAFF** ! On peut rien tirer de toi ...) Je vous écoute avec attention, dites à Tati massacre ce qui ne va pas.

**Men :** _Pourquoi j'suis un sale môme ?!!_

**Hana :** _Pourquoi je fais une crise à la con ?!!_

**Tsumetai :** _Pourquoi je massacre personne ?!!_

**Tamao :** _Pourquoi Horo n'a pas payé le téléphone ?!!_

**Lyserg :** _Pourquoi j'apparais si peu ?!!_

**Horo :** _Pourquoi je passe pour un con ?!!_

**Chocolove :** _Pourquoi j'en prends plein la tronche ?!!_

**Zanchin / Bill / Bloken :** _Pourquoi on passe par la fenêtre ?!!_

**Ponchi / Conchi :** _Pourquoi on se fait éclater ?!!_

**Ryu : *** coupe banane coeur * _Pourquoi Lyserg n'apparaît pas plus ?!!_

**Hanagumi :** _Pourquoi on n'a droit qu'à quatre lignes de texte ?!!_

**Hao :** _Pourquoi, __moi_ _le génialissime, le Ô combien modeste et important Asakura Hao, ne suis-je pas présent ?!!_

**Et tous les autres :** _Et nous dans tout ça ?!!_

**Mozart'e :** ... * prend un spay à eau * ... 'vais me suicider à l'H2O ...

*

Zeeeeee end !!!

Rendez-vous au suivant !

Sayonara !! =)


	3. Chapitre 2

Nowhere

* * *

**Titre: **Nowhere Chapitre 2, ou comment se faire rencontrer deux gamins pas franchement sympas ~~

**Auteur: **Banana-sama, voui, c'est toujours moa !

**Disclamer : ** Shaman king pas n'a moa, sauf Tsumetai ( le plus barge des plus barges est le seul sur qui j'ai tout les droits ... Pas forcémenent une bonne chose ... )

**Note de début de chapitre de votre auteur pas préférée mais qui vous aime quand même :**

Bon, voilà, le second chapitre !

Désolée pour le retard, j'avais vraiment la flemme de le finir ... __

Sans oublier tout les autre trucs que je dois écrire et que j'ai pas fais .... __

Bref, vous voilà servit !

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Tsumetai, assit sur la petite terrasse donnant sur le jardin privé de l'Onsen, regardait paresseusement les nuages défiler dans le ciel gris de Tokyo. Non, réflexion faite, il ne voyait rien du tout. Le ciel ici ne contient pas de nuages. Il n'y avait qu'une purée de pois omniprésente s'obstinant à tout recouvrir. Et la purée de pois était grise, crade et sans intérêt. Le garçon soupira. Derrière lui, son père et le personnel gérant l'auberge étaient encore à table, entourés des restes de ce qui avait constitué leur repas de midi dont le gamin n'avait avalé que quelques bouchées, trouvant la nourriture trop différente de celle qu'il avait l'habitude de manger. Et Men n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez. Après que Tamao eu décidé que le jeune Aïnou resterait dans l'établissement, elle était monté lui passer un savon ce qui, vraisemblablement, l'avait calmé. On n'entendait plus un bruit de verre brisé, plus un seul hurlement, plus rien. La Kokkuri était redoutable, Tsumetai avait d'ailleurs déjà noté dans un coin de son esprit de ne pas lui chercher de crosse. Quant à Men ... Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il l'avait plus entendu que vu et tout ce dont il savait à son sujet c'était qu'il allait lui-même devenir de futur jouet du chinois.

Une main ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il serra les dents -- _Ne pas mordre_ -- et leva les yeux ou du moins, le seul qui lui permettait de voir, l'autre étant toujours caché par son bandeau. Son père. Il lui souriait niaisement, comme un crétin. Un parfait et pur crétin, comme il l'avait toujours vu [1], et cela, il devait l'avouer, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ... Peut-être à cause de ce que lui disaient sa tante et son grand-père ... « Ton père est un incapable doublé d'un irresponsable » disaient-ils. « On se demande bien comment il va pouvoir t'élever ... Pauvre petit ... ». Même Tamao avait parlé de son paternel de la sorte ... Et bien le pauvre petit en à une bonne à vous raconter, il s'en fout. Son père pourrait être le plus idiot des idiots ou le Shaman King, ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Lui resterait lui, un sale môme passant son temps à massacrer les gens quand ceux-ci devenaient trop insupportables. Et ce putain de comique avec ses putains de blagues à deux balles était bien partit pour être en tête de son classement d'indésirables à éliminer au plus vite.

« - Shitei [2], si on allait déballer tes affaires maintenant que tu as une chambre ?

Hm ... »

Horo se leva et son fils lui emboita le pas, peu enthousiaste. Il s'en fichait comme pas deux de ses affaires et encore plus de la chambre qu'il allait occuper, y comprit de son colocataire. Néanmoins, il monta les escaliers et suivit le shaman des glaces jusqu'à ladite chambre. Elle se trouvait au fond du couloir, sur le côté du bâtiment donnant sur le petit jardin. Bon, au moins, il aurait quelque chose à observer, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Le plus âgé ouvrit la porte qui coulissa dans un léger roulement avant de se stopper en un « cloc » à peine perceptible. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce leur permit de constater que le premier occupant des lieux n'était pas là. Men avait dû, une fois de plus, désobéir à Tamao et sortir de sa chambre, il devait donc à présent rôder on ne sait où, à préparer on ne sait quoi. Quand à la pièce en elle même, elle était assez sommaire. Entièrement faite en bois, du sol au plafond, elle possédait pour seuls meubles un placard logé dans le mur côté porte, un futon défait en son milieu ainsi que deux bureaux, dont l'un d'entre eux était encombré de diverses objets parmi lesquels on comptait une mallette renversée, quelques cahiers et livres encore ouverts et une lance pliée en dangereux équilibre sur son support. Horohoro entra, prit un second futon dans le placard et l'installa sous la fenêtre avant d'y revenir et entreprit d'y déballer le contenu du petit sac de voyage, veillant à ne pas déranger les affaires du jeune Tao. Tsumetai lui, s'approcha de la fenêtre sous laquelle son nouveau lit se trouvait, examinant la vue lui étant proposée. Il voyait pratiquement l'ensemble du jardin ainsi que la route par laquelle il était arrivée jusqu'ici, laissant apparaître, à l'horizon, la colline Fumbari et son cimetière. Il se dit qu'il ferait bien d'aller y faire un tour, plus tard dans la journée, ou même dans son séjour. Il serait possible que cette promenade l'occupe quelques temps ... Bien qu'il en doute sérieusement. Un léger claquement dans son dos l'informa que son père avait fini de mettre ses affaires en place. Il ne détourna pas les yeux des carreaux pour autant, observant les quelques rares oiseaux ayant élu domicile dans les arbres de la propriété.

« - Voilà Shitei, tes affaires sont en place. Alors, comment tu trouve ta chambre ?

- '' Je ne l'aime pas ... » répondit le concerné après une poignée de secondes, sans pour autant détacher son regard de la fenêtre. « Comme je n'aime pas cette ville et tout ce qui s'y trouve ...'' »

Horo soupira. Ça il s'en doutait bien. Évidemment que le petit n'aimerait pas la ville. Déjà que l'emmener dans un village autre que celui où il résidait le rendait malade, alors une capitale, n'en parlons même pas. Il s'approcha du garçon et s'accroupit à ses côtés, les mettant ainsi à égale hauteur.

« - Écoute Shitei, je sais que cette situation ne te plait pas mais je te demande de faire avec, juste quelques jours, le temps pour moi de régler certains problèmes en ville.

- '' C'est quoi ces problèmes ? ''

- Tu es encore un peu jeune pour comprendre ...

- '' C'est en rapport avec les champs et la forêt, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Le shaman du Nord s'apprêta à répondre mais se stoppa, bouche ouverte. -- _Crétin ..._ -- . Une fois de plus, le garçon faisait preuve d'une grande maturité pour son âge. D'une trop grande maturité même ... Il lui suffisait en effet d'entendre une conversation pour en retenir et comprendre le contenu, sans avoir besoin d'explication. Malgré ses six ans, il avait déjà assimilé beaucoup de chose, bien trop d'ailleurs. Il avait aussi déjà goûté au sang, ce qui visiblement ne l'avait pas plus dérangé que ça, et l'homme aux cheveux bleus le sentait bien capable de recommencer. Pourquoi il n'a pas eu un gamin comme les autres, un qui joue normalement avec les gosses de son âge, un qui n'essaye pas de zigouiller tout ce qui lui passe à portée de main, un qui ne fini pas en joujou pour chintok barjo ... Il ricana un instant à l'idée que son Tsumetai serait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, trouverait cette chambre géniale et aurait hâte de rencontrer ce cher Men.

« - Oui, tu as raison, c'est bien pour ça que je suis ici ...

- '' Tu vas leur dire de foutre le camps de chez nous ? ''

- Je vais essayer mais ça ne sera pas facile tu sais ... Ils ont pas mal d'intérêts en jeu ...

- '' On devrait les jeter aux loups ... Ça ferait des heureux ... Et ils nous ficheraient la paix ... ''

- Haha ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on règlera nos problèmes Shitei.

- '' T'as raison, les loups n'en voudraient pas ... Ces mecs sont trop pourris ... ''

Le petit jura en Aïnou. -- _Du bétail avarié_ --. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ça ferait longtemps que cette bande d'abrutis serait six pieds sous terre, bien au chaud et en morceaux. Ça leur apprendra à massacrer la forêt et tout le reste. Il ferma un moment les yeux. Il revoyait les arbres tomber, les Koropockles qui s'enfuyaient, les esprits qui agonisaient sans que les responsables de tout cela ne voient quoi que ce soit, sans que personne ne s'en souci. Les esprits mourraient seuls, au milieu des arbres morts, du bruit des tronçonneuses et de leurs manieurs sans qu'aucun n'en ait quelque chose à battre. Il le savait, il les avaient vu. Tous ces types sans âme, incapables d'entendre les cris qu'ils créent de leurs mains et qui les entourent. Ô comme il aurait aimé retourner leurs armes contre eux. Comme il aurait aimé les dépecer tous autant qu'ils étaient. Comme il aimerait qu'ils disparaissent tous.

« - Shitei ... »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Une question lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Une question à propos d'une histoire que son père lui racontait encore et encore.

« - Otoo-san ... '' Pourquoi avoir arrêté Hao ? ''

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda l'intéressé, interpelé par la remarque du plus jeune.

« - '' Tu veux la même chose qu'Hao non ? Alors pourquoi avoir voulut l'empêcher de devenir Shaman King ? Il aurait réalisé ton rêve non ? ''

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Ponchi et Conchi tenaient plus que tout à assouvir leur vengeance. Non pas qu'il s'agissait d'honneur ou de fierté, c'était juste que voilà, ce sale môme avait osé les exploser, les aplatir, les marteler, les exploser encore, les aplatir encore plus et ça, ils n'allaient pas le laisser passer, point. Tamao avait beau leur dire qu'il était le fils de Ren et qu'il devait être traité avec respect, eux ne voyaient pas pourquoi un gamin tel que lui y aurait droit à ce respect. Eux, ils l'avaient, enfin, ils étaient censés l'avoir. Plus de cent ans qu'ils étaient au service de la famille Asakura, plus de quinze ans qu'ils suivaient fidèlement leur Kokkuri, alors oui, le respect ils devraient l'avoir ! Pas l'autre ! Cette espèce de nain de jardin les énervaient au plus haut point, il leur rappelait ce maudit Nekomata, lui qui leur avait infligé une si grande humiliation ! D'ailleurs, ils venaient tout juste de s'en remettre, voilà quelques mois qu'ils ne portaient plus de couches [3].Donc, voilà, Tao Men allait payer pour tout ça. Eux allaient bien rire et lui, il irait se planquer en courant dans les jupes de Tamao, comme le petit lâche qu'il était réellement, il les craindrait et les respecterait comme il se doit ! Le juste ordre reviendra alors dans cette auberge de dingues et ils seraient adulés, vénérés, tels les sauveurs de cette misérable baraque qu'ils étaient.

Voici le film que se passaient le renard et le tanuki alors qu'ils avaient repérés leur cible dans le jardin, s'excersant à la lance, son chien-chien de fantôme, ce brave Bason, ne traînant non loin. Le plan était simple, basique, enfantin. Lui sauter dessus quand il regardait ailleurs, le massacrer, le réduire en bouillie, lui faire regretter de s'être frotté aux grands Ponchi et Conchi et le regarder verser toutes les larmes de son corps en s'excusant. Ça allait être jouissif. Terriblement jouissif même. Se fut donc en silence que les deux fantômes s'approchèrent de leur future victime, un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres. Plus que quelques mètres ... Il était là, juste sous leur yeux, ne se doutant de rien, écorchant sans retenue le tronc du pauvre cerisier. Tiens, il allait payer pour lui aussi, bien qu'en temps normal, ces deux là se fichaient comme de leur dernière couche de la moindre parcelle de végétation les entourant, mais pour l'instant cela leur donnait une raison supplémentaire de passer leurs nerfs sur le garçon, tout était bon à prendre. Déjà qu'ils avaient décidé de venger ce bon Ryu pour le garde-manger ravagé, alors ils feraient également grâce à ce gros morceau de bois.

Voilà, juste derrière le sale môme, il n'allait rien voir venir ! Étant justement entrain de taillader le cerisier à grands coups de Guan Dao, il ne noterait jamais leur présence ! Et ce cher Bason, trop occupé à admirer son maître pour les remarquer ! Tout fonctionnait comme prévu ! Dans quelques secondes, le gamin connaitra la pire peur de toute sa vie, tan pis pour son petit cœur, il a encore toute la vie pour s'en remettre ! Troiiiis ... Deeeux ... Unnnnnn ....

**BLAM !**

**

* * *

**

OoOoO

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Horo resta interdit. Sincèrement, il ne comprenait pas où le petit voulait en venir. Il lui avait pourtant raconté mainte fois cette histoire. Hao était mauvais, lui et l'Aïnou avait des points de vue totalement différents. Il doutait que le petit ait mal comprit cette partie du récit, ce gosse comprenait tout, toujours tout. Alors qu'est-ce que s'était que cette question ? À moins que ...

« - '' Ce que je veux dire, « Otoo-san », c'est que si Hao avait gagné, on n'aurait aucun problème à régler. On vivrait paisiblement chez nous sans que qui que ce soit ne souffre. La nature aurait enfin tous les droits qu'elle mérite et on n'aurait pas à ce soucier de tout ce bétail avarié. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais en participant au tournois ? '' »

Le shaman des glaces soupira. OK, maintenant il savait plus ou moins ce qui se tramait dans le crâne du garçon. À présent, il fallait lui faire changer d'avis, et ça c'était déjà plus compliqué. Bien plus compliqué ... Après tout, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un Onmyo Psychopathe Pyromane Mégalomane junior sur le dos. Surtout si c'était son fils ... Ren allait encore jaser ... Il le voyait déjà venir. « Même pas foutu d'éduquer ton gosse ! » qu'il dirait le chinois. « T'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien Bakaïnou ! ». Et la suite, il ne voulait même pas se l'imaginer. Surtout si Anna venait mettre son grain de sel dans tout ça. Bordel ! Il n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Le fiston n'est même pas shaman ! Aucun risque ! Tout est sous contrôle, entièrement sous contrôle. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter ... [4]

« - Écoute Shitei, c'est vrai qu'Hao et moi avions plus ou moins le même but mais nos méthodes étaient quelque peu ... différentes. Tu comprends ?

- '' Peu importe la méthode, ce qui compte c'est le résultat, non ?''

- Pas si au passage, on détruit l'humanité.

- '' Vois pas le problème ... Ils n'ont jamais servit qu'à nous pourrir la vie ... ''

- Tsumetai. » gronda l'ainé, irrité. « Le rôle des shaman n'est pas de se débarrasser des Hommes. Leur rôle est de les guider, tous autant qu'ils sont et de les accepter avec toutes leurs diffé-

- '' Parce que tu crois franchement que eux, ils vous acceptent ? » répliqua vivement le plus jeune. « Tu crois qu'ils acceptent quelqu'un comme moi ? Ils n'en n'ont rien à battre des Shamans, de la nature et des esprits ! Ils se débarrassent de ceux qui sont trop différents d'eux parce qu'ils ont peur ! Ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre ! Leurs âmes sont trop pourries, toutes leurs âmes ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Alors pourq- ''

- '' TSUMETAI ! ÇA SUFFIT ! '' »

Horo s'était levé d'un coup, sans prévenir et se trouvait être passablement énervé, à la limite d'être furieux. Son cœur battait la chamade, il en sentait les pulsations à l'arrière de son crâne et il retenait tant bien mal l'envie de giffler le petit. Face à lui, ce dernier le regardait fixement, son œil visible étant comme traversé d'une multitude de flammes. Des flammes de rage, ça son père le savait. Le gamin devait être encore plus furieux que lui même en cet instant. Savoir que son propre père ne le soutenait pas alors qu'il était victime chaque jour des jugements arbitraires des Hommes devait le mettre hors de lui. Le coeur de l'Aïnou se serra. Le gosse était dans la même situation que lui il y a quelques années, en bien pire par contre ... Il savait et comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. La solitude, l'impression de n'avoir aucune attache, que le monde s'est ligué contre soi et la haine toujours présente, en soi et autour de soi en cadeau bonus. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, tentant de reprendre son calme, et posa un genoux à terre afin de se retrouver une fois de plus à la même hauteur que son fils.

« - '' Shitei, je veux que tu m'écoute attentivement '' » commença-il dans sa langue maternelle alors qu'il portait une main à l'épaule de son jeune interlocuteur. « Je sais plus ou moins ce que tu es entrain de vivre ...''

- '' Tu ne sais rien !'' » siffla le petit, dont l'œil lançait encore flammes et éclairs, en écartant violemment le bras paternel. « ''Tu ne sais jamais rien ...''

- '' Tsumetai ... Je sais ce qu'il se passe tu sais ... Je sais ce que tu ressens ...''

- '' Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de tous les détester ! TOUS ! Tu ne sais ce que c'est de souhaiter la mort de tout ce foutu bétail ! ''

- '' Tsumetai ... ''

- '' Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de savoir que, peu importe où tu iras, jamais tu n'auras de place dans ce foutu monde ! Jamais ... Ce monde se construit sans moi, je n'y ai ma place nulle part ...''

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Rien vu venir ... En effet ... Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Le plan était pourtant parfait, à une chose près ... Ponchi et Conchi n'y pensaient que maintenant, une fois qu'ils s'étaient fait écraser une énième fois. Cette chose s'était justement ce qui les massacrait en ce moment. Shamash. L'autre fantôme du gamin. Ils auraient dû s'en douter. Mais on ne changera pas un renard et un tanuki aussi facilement, dommage pour eux. Il leur aurait simplement fallut se rappeler que leur cible possédait deux gardiens; l'imposant Bason plus le terrible Shamash. Un fantôme de la catégorie des dieux, un fantôme ayant appartenu à la grande Iron Maiden Jeanne. Aucune chance face à lui. Il était infiniment plus vieux et plus puissant qu'eux, en tout points. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'un môme de sept ans parvienne à en maîtriser toute la force. Tao Men était redoutable, eux il étaient minables, point, fin de la démonstration. Le grand, le tout puissant Tao Men. Sale gosse ...

« - Men-chan ? »

Tamao avait passé la tête dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, à la suite du violent éclat de rire qui avait secoué le jeune chinois lorsqu'il avait constaté que les deux fantômes s'étaient magistralement fait avoir. Il les avait repéré depuis un sacré moment, sans réellement savoir comment. Il savait qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils arrivaient et il se doutait que ces deux là lui préparait une crasse, une petite vengeance débile que les êtres faibles mettent en place pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lui faisait partit des gagnants, ce genre de chose ne l'atteignait pas. Lui se vautrait allègement par terre lorsque les autres en prenaient plein la tronche, privilège d'être un Tao. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Bason et rit de plus belle. Sa tête valait le détour. Il ne comprenait visiblement rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses côtes commençaient à lui faire mal et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop tordant ! Ces trois là ne servaient peut-être à pas grand chose mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être marrant quand ils le voulaient !

« - Men-chan ? Tu n'étais pas censé être dans ta chambre ? »

Il cessa de rire instantanément. Cette bonne femme avait le don de donner des douches froides sans avoir recours à la moindre goûte d'eau. Il se redressa donc, lui faisant face, réussissant à ne pas lâcher un « Mais je m'emmerde moi dans ta chambre pourrav ! » et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Tao Men savait être mignon quand les circonstances l'obligeaient, ce qui ne marcha pas sur la Kokkuri qu'il savait à deux doigts de le renvoyer en Chine par colis express. Parfait, lui ne demandait que ça. Quitter cette auberge à la noix et rentrer chez lui.

Toujours à la fenêtre, l'actuelle gérante de Fumbari soupira en se massant la tempe.

« - Men-chan, suit moi, je te prie ... » déclara-t-elle en quittant le champ de vision du plus jeune.

Men-chan ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il soupçonnait la jeune femme de vouloir l'enfermer à double tour dans cette maudite chambre ou encore de vraiment le mettre en boite pour l'expédier en Chine (ou ailleurs). Néanmoins, sachant que la patience de Tamao était du même niveau que l'intelligence du renard et du tanuki réunis, il prit le parti de la suivre, voir au moins ce qu'elle lui voulait.

Il la rattrapa rapidement, celle-ci s'étant arrêté dans les marches de l'escalier. Elle continua son ascension lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint et le mena au premier étage, puis vers la chambre du fond, celle qu'il occupait et il se dit qu'a coup sûr l'option du je-t'enferme-dans-la-chambre-espèce-de-sale-môme était la plus vraisemblable.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Très franchement il ne savait pas. Être face à un problème et ne pas savoir comment le résoudre est une chose très contrariante, Horohoro le comprenait maintenant. Donc à la question « Comment faire pour que le gamin ne massacre pas tout ceux qu'il qualifie de bétail ? » il ne savait pas quoi répondre. À : « Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut justement massacrer personne ? », il ne savait pas non plus. Le petit n'avait pas totalement tord. Il ne savait pas. C'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Usui Horokeu ne savait comment éviter que son fils fasse un bain de sang, il ne savait comment lui expliquer que comme toute chose ici bas, il y avait une place pour lui dans ce monde. Mais ce qu'il savait par contre, ce que ses tripes lui disaient, ce que la petite voix de sa conscience lui hurlait, c'était que l'enfant en face de lui allait très certainement être une source de problèmes et qu'il fallait étouffer ledit problème dans l'œuf.

Comment ? Ça il ne le savait pas non plus ...

Tsumetai était retourné à l'observation du jardin, il avait cru y entendre des éclats de rire, mais il ne discernait personne, humain, shaman ou fantôme d'où aurait pu provenir une telle manifestation de joie. Près de lui, il savait son père entrain de réfléchir à quelques moyens de le ramener à la raison. Il ne s'en soucia pas. Il le savait très peu productif sur ce plan-ci.

Les deux Aïnous furent tirés de leurs réflexions respectives lorsque la porte derrière eux émit deux léger « toc toc » et s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Sur le seuil se trouvaient une Tamao fatiguée se massant la tempe et un Men se demandant pourquoi un tel attroupement s'était formé dans cette chambre si ennuyeuse. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, observant ses deux visiteurs. Le plus grand, il le connaissait, c'était l'autre crétin à l'échec commercial, comme disait Hana. Il le voyait tout les jours dans l'Onsen et se demandait souvent son utilité dans le coin. Mais le plus jeune ... Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il ne saurait dire où. Il s'était remarqué une fâcheuse habitude à oublier les choses non importantes, ça rentrait par un côté et ça ressortait de l'autre dans la seconde. Faudrait arranger ça ... Quoi que ... Il était un Tao après tout ... Les choses non importantes, il n'avait pas à s'en rappeler. N'empêche que là, bah ça l'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage en partie recouvert.

« - Horo, les affaires de Tsumetai-kun sont-elle en ordre ? »

Tsumetai ... Tsumetai ... Il était certain d'avoir entendu ça aussi ... quelque part sans doute ... Tout compte fait, il ferait bien de la corriger cette manie ... Tsumetai ... Ça lui revenait ! C'était le gosse qu'il avait rencontré un peu avant midi, et qu'il avait aussi faillit égorger d'ailleurs ... Il l'étudia de haut en bas. Il semblait avoir son âge, bien qu'il le dépassait en taille. Il le savait parce que le rebord de la fenêtre lui arrivait un peu au dessus de l'épaule alors que lui même ne l'avait qu'à hauteur du nez. Sa première curiosité le concernant, fut de se demander ce qu'il cachait derrière son bandeau. Un œil en moins ? Une méchante infection ? Ou rien du tout ... Il le portait peut-être juste comme ça ...

« - Oui, oui tout est en place Tamao-san. » répondit le shaman aux cheveux bleus.

« - Parfait. Men-chan, approche s'il te plait. »

Le petit albinos lui jeta un regard du style « Il-ne-plait-pas-à-Men-chan-d'approcher-va-voir-ailleurs-espèce-de-folle » mais le visage doux et aimant de la Kokkuri [5] l'encouragea à ramener ses fesses un peu plus près.

Côté Usui, Horo fit de même avec son fils, en lui conseillant à voie basse de ne tenter d'assassiner personne et priant pour qu'il se soit suffisamment calmé pour que le conseil passe.

« - Men-chan, je voudrais te présenter Tsumetai-kun. » commença Tamao. « Il partagera ta chambre à partir d'aujourd'hui et je voudrais que tu sois gentil avec lui. Ou du moins ce que tu as de plus approchant ... »

Men pouffa. Lui gentil ? Elle se croit à Noël où quoi ? La gérante de l'auberge lui donna une légère tape dans le dos, le poussant ainsi à proximité de son nouveau compagnon de chambre. Tsumetai le fixa un instant, faisant apparaître une multitude de frissons le long de l'échine de son paternel, lequel était persuadé que le gamin se demandait s'il allait zigouiller Men dans la seconde ou attendre qu'il dorme.

« - Ano ... Shitei ... Si tu commençais par dire bonjour ?

- '' Bonjour ...'' »

-- _Mais pas en Aïnou crétiiiiiiin ! T__T_ --

Le jeune Tao pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce que l'autre était entrain de raconter. Peut pas parler comme tout le monde, nan ? Sa curiosité s'éveilla. Il se posait pas mal de questions sur son nouveau jouet. Quelle langue parlait-il ? Que cachait-il derrière son bandeau ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans cette fichue ville ? Comment pouvait-il se regarder dans une glace en sachant qu'il est le fils d'un raté de première classe ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait personne de son âge dans les environs. Non, disons qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde d'intéressant dans la zone.

« - Shiteiiiiii ... Fais un effort s'il te plait ...

- ... ...

- Aller quoi ... Je te demande juste de dire bonjour, c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! »

L'Aïnou miniature leva les yeux vers le shaman du Nord, profondément lassé. Pourquoi il dirait bonjour d'abord ? Et si pour une fois, il décidait d'être aussi con que son père hein ? Ça changerait ... Néanmoins, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce Tao Men l'intéressait. Comme si lui, pouvait prétendre résister au loup. Du bétail intéressant. Du bétail qui vaut le coup que l'on s'attarde sur son cas. Il commença à sourire et un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'on ne sait quelle lueur illumina son œil à découvert. Si celui portant la couleur du sang avait pu être observé, il sait qu'on y aurait vu des flammes y danser, les mêmes qui traversent les regards des prédateurs lorsqu'ils ont trouvés un adversaire à leur hauteur. Mais pour l'heure, ces même flammes avaient pris place dans l'océan d'émeraude visible de tous. Elle y dansaient allègrement, à l'image de son esprit qui jubilait déjà du carnage qu'il pourrait faire.

Cette lueur, le chinois l'aperçut et sourit à son tour. Peut-être que l'enfant face à lui n'était pas à mettre dans sa catégorie « inintéressant ». Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose à en tirer ...

« - Bonjour. » lança l'albinos en tendant une main qui se voulait amicale. « Mon nom est Tao Men, mes parents sont Tao Ren, le grand chef de la famille Tao et l'Iron Maiden Jeanne, la grande sainte des X-Laws. J'ai sept ans. »

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais planta son oeil dans le regard rouge de son vis-à-vis, souriant. Horo, lui, se faisait déjà le cheminement des pensées de son fils. « Vais-je bouffer cette main ou pas ? », et autres choses du genre, ça c'était sûr. Fallait virer le gamin de là ...

Mais heureusement, Tsumetai se contenta de saisir cette petite main pâle, sans tenter quoi que se soit pour l'arracher.

« - Je suis Usui Tsumetai, mon père est un gros crétin et je ne connais pas ma mère. J'ai six ans. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance ... Tao Men ... »

Son rictus se transforma presque en sourire aguicheur, au grand soulagement du shaman des glaces. Le petit n'allait pas faire quoi que se soit de dingue, pour le moment du moins, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Néanmoins, il devait s'assurer de quelque petites choses ...

« - Tamao-san ... Je peux t'empreinter le téléphone ? J'en aurais que pour quelques minutes, rien de bien long ...

- Baaaah .... » murmura la Kokkuri dans un soupir las et fatigué. «Fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais dormir, j'en peux plus ... Men-chan, tu peux aller manger un petit quelque chose si tu veux, mais soit gentil et ne fais pas de bruit. Profite-en aussi pour faire visiter les environs à Tsumetai-kun ... »

Sur ce, la jeune femme quitta la pièce en trainant les pieds. Horohoro ne tarda pas à l'imiter, rappelant au passage à son rejeton d'être lui aussi on ne peut plus sage et en priant tout les Dieux de sa connaissance que, pour une fois, le gosse se contente de l'écouter bien sagement.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Hana lança un coup de pied rageur dans la première pierre se trouvant être à sa portée. Non mais ! Il se prenait pour qui l'autre gamin là ? Il devrait même pas se la ramener ! Pas avec un paternel au quotient intellectuel frisant le zéro absolu ! Et en plus, l'auberge, c'était légèrement chez lui bordel ! Ras le bol d'héberger tout les crétins et autres abrutis de passage dans la zone sous prétexte que son père les connaisse !

Ses pas l'avait amené à longer la rivière sous le soleil du début d'après midi dont les rayons réchauffaient doucement la ville engourdie dans l'hiver naissant. Le blond frissonna. Il était partit trop vite de l'Onsen et en avait oublié sa veste. Il aurait l'air bien malin s'il rentrait maintenant ... En plus il avait faim. Franchement, c'était tout bonnement idiot de partir sans vêtements chauds et sans s'être rempli l'estomac de la Ô combien succulente cuisine de Ryu. La simple évocation du festin qu'il ratait actuellement suffit à réveiller son ventre qui cria immédiatement famine. Il aurait du emporter quelque chose à bouffer. Ou au moins de quoi se le payer ... Le jeune Asakura soupira. Voilà une journée qui commençait bien mal.

« - Héééééé ! Hanaaaaaa ! »

L'interpelé leva les yeux, cherchant d'où provenait l'appel. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut Reoseb, son « grand frère d'adoption », visiblement sortit faire une petite promenade digestive.

« - Hé bien Hana, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout seul en plus ? » demandant le plus âgé en arrivant à la hauteur de son « petit frère ».

« - J'en ai ma claque de c'te famille à la con ! J'prends l'air ! » lacha le blond en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

« - Toi, tu t'es encore fâché avec Tamao-san ...

- Pffff ... Ouais ... A cause de c'te connard de gamin ...

- Quoi ? Encore Men ?

- Naaan ... Un autre ... Tsu-chépasquoi ... Le fils de ce crétin d'Aïnou.

- Horohoro-san a un fils ? Je savais pas ...

- Bah maintenant tu sais ! »

Hana s'apprêta à continuer sa route mais le châtain lui saisit fermement le bras, le forçant par la même occasion à se retourner.

« - Tu sais Hana, ce n'est pas en faisant tout le temps la gueule et en criant à tord et à travers que tu déteste ta famille que tu vas changer quoi que se soit ... Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.

- Pfff ... Ouais c'est ça ... Et je devrais faire quoi alors ? Leur lancer des fleurs à chaque fois qu'ils me font une crasse ? Pas que ça à foutre ...

- Hana ... Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête. Ça ne va pas arranger les choses.

- Peut-être mais ça me défoule et comme ça, je ne pète pas la gueule de tous les crétins qui squatte chez moi ! »

Reoseb soupira. Hana ne voulait vraiment rien entendre. Il pouvait être tête brulée quand il le voulait, tout à l'image de ses parents. Quand ils avaient une idée dans le crâne, il était difficile de la leur en faire sortir. Et l'idée actuelle du blond ne semblait pas excellente au yeux du jeune homme.

« - Tu sais Hana, j'allais me rendre à l'auberge, si tu rentrais avec moi ? » proposa-t-il, tout en ne lâchant pas le bras du plus jeune.

« - J'ai pas l'intention de rentrer au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué !

- Aller quoi, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger ! Maintenant qu'il y a un autre gamin à Fumbari, Men devrait te lâcher la grappe non ? Et puis, tu ne peux pas être continuellement fâché avec le monde entier.

- Pff .... Ok , je rentre. De toute façon, j'ai faim. Et j'ai pas encore bouffé. »

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Tao Men avait un penchant pour tout ce qui était à base de chocolat. Que se soit des barres chocolatées, des boissons chocolatées, des glaces chocolatées, toutes choses contenant du cacao et étant à porté de main dans la cuisine finissaient dans son estomac. Quoi que, le fait d'escalader le frigo et de monter sur le buffet ne faisait normalement par partie de ce que l'on peut considérer comme étant « à porté de main ». Pourtant le chinois, la bouche maculée de traces marrons l'avait fait. Et le voici actuellement entrain d'essayer d'ouvrir une porte de placard hors de sa portée, bien qu'il se trouvait debout sur le plan de travail, un pied en appuit sur le robinet, l'autre pendant dangereusement dans le vide. Il s'agrippait tant bien que mal à l'encadrement d'une fenêtre ouverte, laquelle vacillait grandement.

« - Tch ... Cette cuisine est vraiment mal foutue ... » constatât-il alors que seuls ses ongles (plein de chocolat) parvenaient à atteindre la planche de bois et la grattait avec obstination. « Hey ! Le péquenot nordiste au père attardé ! Tu veux pas m'ouvrir ça au lieux de glandouiller ? »

Ah ... Là ça devait être à lui qu'il parlait ... Tsumetai se contenta de détacher son regard de la fenêtre (celle où Men n'était pas suspendu) qu'il observait depuis leur arrivée dans la pièce pour fixer son interlocuteur. Il s'ennuyait. Il pensait que ce Men serait plus intéressant mais depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'étage, il ne faisait rien d'autre que s'empiffrer de chocolat.

Le jeune chinois planta son regard dans le seul oeil visible de son vis-à-vis, se demandant toujours ce qu'il pouvait cacher la dessous. Il fit un rapide et silencieux résumé de ce qu'il savait au sujet de l'Aïnu. Primo : c'était le fils d'Horohoro, il ne devait donc pas s'attendre à une grande intelligence de sa part. Secondo : il planquait un truc derrière son bandeau, et il brûlait d'envie de découvrir ledit truc. Tersio : son fantôme gardien ne s'était toujours pas pointé. Il devait bien en avoir un .... Après tout son âme ne ressemble pas à celle d'un humain .... Il détourna les yeux de l'autre, regardant à nouveau vers la porte du placard. Mais en même temps ....

« - Bon, tu m'ouvre cette porte ? J'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! »

Le garçon au cheveux d'ébène quitta sa chaise et monta sur le buffet. Il n'eut même pas à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignée de la porte, puis, d'un coup sec, il ouvrit cette dernière. Le geste, quelque peu brusque, fit perdre l'équilibre au jeune Tao qui menaça de tomber, tête la première par la fenêtre à laquelle il s'était cramponné. Dans sa chute, l'albinos tendis la main et attrapa le pull de son compagnon au niveau de l'épaule, en désespoir de n'avoir autre chose pour stopper sa future rencontre avec le sol. Ce qui s'avéra être un succès, il ne tombait plus. Néanmoins, il avait un mauvais pressentiment ....

Tsumetai leva son unique œil vers lui, saisissant la main sur son épaule et un un rictus déformant ses traits.

Un très mauvais pressentiment ....

_« - Son âme .... ce n'est pas celle d'un humain ...._

_Et encore moins celle d'un shaman .... »_

Pour la première fois de sa courte existence, Men sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Pour la première fois de sa courte existence, Men avait peur ....

* * *

**Note / Lexique de fin de chapitre ~~**

[1] Woaw ... Tsumetai, t'as pris des cours chez Ren ? J'savais poa ... // **SBAFF **!_ Ta gueule et écris béquasse !_

[2] Si là vous vous demandez ENCORE ce que c'est, j'vous parle plus !

[3] L'honneur est sauf ! Le renard et le tanuki ne portent plus de couches ! Alléluia !

[4] Tiens ... T'avais pas déjà dit ça une fois ? O.o Tu te répète coco ! // re -**SBAFF** ! _MAIS TU VAS __ÉCRIRE OUI OU MERDE !_// Kess tu crois que je fais là ? Hein ? Du saut en parachute peut-être ? // re-re- **SBAFF** ! _TA GUEEEEEEEEEEULE !_

[5] D'accord, j'avoue, ce n'est pas un visage doux et aimant que Tamao nous propose ici là mais plutôt une tête genre : « Si-tu-bouge-pas-rapidement-ton-cul-tu-vas-pas-aimer-ce-qu'il-va-t'arriver-dans-la-seconde »


End file.
